


狼人杀

by Jessicasasa



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-09-28 15:30:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 31,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20428229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessicasasa/pseuds/Jessicasasa





	1. Chapter 1

“很久以前，森林的边上住着一个女孩，她活泼可爱，聪明伶俐。时间一年一年过去，小女孩变成一个女人，眼睛那么美，嘴唇那么红。当她一天走进一片阴暗的小树林，一只狼来了。  
狼堤防着她，不想惊动她，从旁边悄悄走开，但是还是被女人发现，她转身看见了狼，注视着狼的眼睛，爱上了那双奇特的眼睛。  
狼转身逃走，她紧随其后，走进森林深处，比任何时候都走得远。  
最后狼被追得烦了，转身对她露出尖牙，发出警告的咆哮，但是她不害怕。  
“可爱的狼。”她轻声说，“你不必怕我。”  
她伸手放在狼的脑袋上，手指在它的皮毛上，让它平静。  
狼也看见她有着一双美丽的眼睛（看着它的时候更加美丽），一双温柔的手（抚摸它的时候更加温柔），还有两片柔软、鲜艳的唇（接触它的时候更加柔软鲜艳）。  
女孩倾身，她吻了狼。  
她扔掉红斗篷，丢开花篮，和那动物睡了。  
他们的结合，造出了一个比较像人而不像狼的东西。  
之后，更多的接踵而来。  
披着红斗篷的女人在森林漫步，碰见从那里经过的女人，就用成熟而多汁的浆果和能使皮肤换发青春的纯净泉水来诱惑她们。  
后来，有些人是心甘情愿跟她走，因为就有一些梦想和狼睡觉的女人。(1⃣️）  
接着强壮、残忍、饥渴的狼人锋利的爪子撕开了童话的结界，也轻易撕开了人类的胸膛，豪饮人类的鲜血。  
他们杀死创造自己的女人，并在月光下吃掉她们，当然也猎杀其他人类，为了食物，为了女人。  
不过这些都是很久远的记载。  
尽管这些残暴又邪恶的生物的名字中，有一个“人”字，也模仿着人的做派，但是动物就是动物，它是造物主犯的错，没有人的智慧，更没有人高贵，所以它如今是人类脚下的奴隶，狼人都被套上家犬的颈环，生而为奴。”  
温南合上书，洁如白玉的脸上是对这种黑暗系童话的寡然无味。  
他打开窗户，冷风从下面狭小的街上刮过，也吹动温南勾着雪白下颌的乌黑发梢，他趴在二楼的窗户往下面拥挤潮湿的街道，下面板车碾过爬着青苔的石路，穿着颜色单调罩袍的人行色匆匆，路边的小摊摆放了不算新鲜的货物。  
在温南发呆的几分钟，就有好几只高大强壮的似人非人的生物从楼下走过，狼爪上或拉着人类的货物，或抬着人类的箱子，甚至还看到狼人从人类手里接过获得的报酬。  
——这些都是温南以前从未见过。现在又已经习以为常的。  
这里远离首都那达，那达璀璨的文明之光还未照及到这里，也可能是那达遗忘了这些靠近狼人部落的城市，人类对狼人的恐惧和主宰也还是温南手里那本书上模糊的定义，就连人类与狼人的仇恨也在贫瘠愚昧中被模糊掉。  
在这种草原与森林的交界处，夏季的太阳也不够明媚，在昏暗暗的阴影中贫穷与畸形在这个终年潮湿阴冷的城市滋生。  
但是不可否认，这里狼人的数量是温南见过最多的，这也是温南来这里的目的。  
狼人本就稀少，定价也越来越高，出门身边有一只狼人随行，已经是身份的象征。  
温南听说驯养好的狼人，甚至愿意用原形当主人的坐骑。  
温南要是运气好，他或许可以从黑市买一只低价的狼人。  
但是温南的运气说不上是好是坏。  
在温南对着窗口吹冷风的时候，安静的房间里多了一个人。  
卧室的门被打开，像是巨大的阴影出现在门口，然后一直银灰色的高大生物站了进来。  
像人，它又有矫健发达的四肢，和锋利巨大的爪牙，身上覆满了银灰色的毛发。  
像狼，他的口鼻又比狼短一些，强壮魁梧的大腿上穿着短裤，浅灰色的狼瞳神采奕奕，全是人类的情绪，以致于看上去有一种俊美的错觉。。  
温南的背影一动不动，纤细的十指紧紧抠住了窗沿。  
身后的狼人靠近，带着滚烫富有侵略性的气息，一只手抱着温南，毛茸茸的脑袋从后伸过来，三角形的狼耳朵还贴着温南的脸，开口是非常低沉的人语：“在看什么？”  
温南眉间聚着霜雪，手肘抵在身后狼人腰腹坚硬的肌肉上：“滚开。”  
狼人善解人意说：“这里不好看，过段时间带你去那达，你的家不是在哪里吗？开心点。”  
温南更恼怒了，他浑身戒备：“别带上我，我们没有什么关系。”  
狼人拉上窗户，说：“晚上风大了，回去睡一会。”  
温南挣扎，然后被轻轻松松压在一边的床上，狼人沉重的体重压得他动弹不得，然后空出手把他看的书翻了翻，露出对出书者的不屑，转而对胸口气得一起一伏的温南说：“都告诉你这种书全是假的，还看。”  
温南杏子似的眼睛都是冷笑。  
狼人也懒得和他废话，一只手抓住温南两条细细的手腕抬到头顶，轻车熟路地剥掉了人类设计的外衫，再扒掉了温南乱蹬的两条细腿上的裤子。  
“放手！不许脱我衣服！你混蛋！”  
脱光了的温南像是幽室莹莹生辉的白珠，也因为他被分开双腿中间露出的异样的鲜红，和喘气不匀的双唇，又如一株幽禁之地绽放的妖红罂粟，美得诡异又勾魂摄魄。  
在绝对的碾压下，温南眼眶泛红，被粗粝的舌头舔上身体的时候咬着嘴唇闭紧了眼睛。  
潮热的舌头从脖子到胸口，舔舐乳首的力度像是要把那粒可怜巴巴的小红粒揉下来，温南皱着脸动了一下被钳制住的手，弓着身子得往后缩。然后下一秒又被扣住后腰往前一送，被裹着稀薄的乳肉，湿漉漉的舌头拨动敏感的乳粒，在温南受不了的时候才一寸也不放过的往下，遵循狼族的本能，浑身上下都用体液标记着自己的伴侣，连温南紧绷白皙的小腹上那个圆圆小小的脐窝也没放过。  
外面街上还有人声，在二楼这个狭小的房间里，纤白的身体被完完全全罩在阴影下，温南耳边听不到其他声音，因为身上伏着的高温源体，光裸的身体如覆了一层艳丽的水光。。  
在狼人轻咬住温南颤巍巍的小阴茎时，温南除了发抖也不敢挣扎。  
那里被锋利冰冷的狼牙刮过，温南尾椎骨都升起了一种颤栗，浑身僵硬不敢动，但还是在那种挑弄中喷出了一股精水。  
狼人摸了一下自己身上的精液，递到温南嘴边，按着温南柔软的唇，让他张嘴。  
温南偏过头，湿淋淋、生着红晕的胸口起伏。  
狼人在这种时候话都很少，也像是不计较温南的不配合，带着温南气息的滚烫舌头舔了一下温南的脸膝盖将温南的腿心大开，看了着温南诡异漂亮的下面，粉嫩嫩肉呼呼的小阴茎，下面白胖胖的阴户内里鲜红干净，如鲜红的花心，正流着透明的蜜水。  
然后稍微托起温南的腰，刚才就让温南差点窒息的舌头顺着已经潮湿翕开的肉缝舔了进去。  
“啊！”温南弓腰痛呼了一声，得了自由的手急忙去阻止，却被灵活的舌头刺激得指尖发麻，推却的手放在狼人的头上，毫无力气。  
刺痛和酥麻并存，当狼人潮热的鼻息落在下面的皮肤，温南短窄的甬道几乎被粗长的舌头舔到了底，温南忍不住带着哭腔阻止：“我疼，你弄疼我了！我不要！”  
狼人狠狠搔刮过他嫩软的骚肉，最后在温南绷紧腰腹时带出一股黏腻的春水。  
温南狼狈地把脸埋进枕头，被抬起酸软双腿的时候马上回神，就看到狼人已经脱了身上唯一敝体的短裤，坦然裸露出跨间昂扬的巨物，热气腾腾肉筋盘恒，那勃发微弯的紫红冠头还有那骇人的粗长，都让温南眼梢一跳，挣着双腿要逃。  
然后被翻了个身，整个人砸在床褥上，被提着细腰，刚刚翕开的小口送去抵上了一个灼硬的粗圆。  
温南慌张用手肘撑起来，蝴蝶骨从背后薄薄的肌肉下突起，还未出声下面就抵开小口尝试性进了一个头，温南身体敏感地一颤。  
“别怕，我轻轻的。”  
狼人腰腹柔软厚实的毛发贴近温南颤栗不止的后背，身下勃发的性器在几次进出后，往窄小幼嫩的甬道越送越深，寸寸开拓属于自己的蜜地。  
温南脸色发白，几乎以为自己要死了，陷在床上的脑袋轻轻摇，发出气音：“……停，停下来……”  
狼人犹带凉意的手往两人交合的地方摸了摸，还湿淋淋得涌着水，情况还好，便继续往湿滑紧热的深处送，这次比以往进得都要深，就算到了最里的壶口也没有停下来，几次抽插后强行挤开那禁闭的一处，狠狠霸占了幼嫩的宫苞！  
已经想把自己缩成一团的温南眼瞳一颤，哀叫了一声，眼泪控制不住地往下流。  
身后的狼人又开始动了，填满的欲望和别撑裂捅穿的恐惧一起席卷着温南，他痛得想要惨叫，开口声音却变了调。  
“温南。”湿热的大舌头舔在温南汗津津的侧脸，裹着他莹白泛粉的耳朵，低沉诱哄，“温南。”就像是对势在必得猎物的宣誓，不轻不重，随着他不温柔的操弄震着温南耳朵，温南心神颤颤，无助又惊惶地抓紧了抱住自己的手，急喘不已。  
“温南，叫我的名字，我就轻一点。”  
温南在颠荡里，想要逃又被钉死在那硬骨上，小小的宫苞都被占满挤成了套着狼人性器的模具，漂亮的眼瞳失焦，脸上爬满泪痕，嫣红饱满的唇无声张合几下，在几次狠狠的顶弄下发出颤都的娇吟：“……啊……阿，阿洛……”  
被呼唤名字的狼人狼瞳猛地倒竖，满是爆发力的肌肉绷紧，低喘了一声，舔掉温南下巴尖的泪和涎水，抽出让温南欲死的性器，沾着淋淋水光，从那嫩穴里抽出时带起粘稠的分离声，似在被千般挽留。  
阿洛把温南转了一个身，让脸色苍白，嘴唇又异常嫣红的温南靠在自己怀里，抬着他纤细的小腿，第二次进入了他现在柔糯无骨的身体，收着利爪轻抚他凹陷的脊背。  
“不怕，阿洛轻轻的。”  
温南哭得不能自己，想要泄恨咬一口，又想到前几次一嘴毛的经历，一边忍耐进入，一边抓紧了他背上的硬毛。  
这次没有那么疼，温吞吞地插入进行到外面天都黑了，没有开灯的房间只有两道难耐的喘息，一个压抑克制，一个轻颤微急。  
在昏暗的环境里，自己在和一只狼人做爱的感官并没有减弱多少。  
温南突然想到那句：“一些梦想和狼睡觉的女人。”  
他之前听说狼人这个地方最像人，又比人的更粗更长，就不乏有把狼人当私宠养着的贵族。  
现在他没养成狼人，反倒成了狼人的私宠。  
阿洛被注意温南多变的情绪，因为答应了温南要轻一点，他也没有强行再去挤开温南可怜的小宫苞，每次都撞在肉嘟嘟的壶口就停下，温南细细喘一声，他的腰腹就绷紧一分。  
最后他舔了一下温南侧颈的汗，说：“温南，我要成结了。”  
被操得软糯无力的温南又开始挣扎，用手推他：“……不行！出，出来！你出来”  
狼人的结第一次差点让温南晕死过去，肚子疼了好几天。  
阿洛忍了忍，狼牙咬紧，口吻带着命令：“舌头伸出来。”  
温南只想了一秒钟，屈辱地张开唇瓣伸出鲜红的舌尖去舔了一下狼人滚烫的舌头，然后被裹着吃走了一嘴的口水。  
温南怕极了他成结射精，含着阿洛的舌头含得嘴巴发酸，在越来越激烈的抽插里晶莹的涎水从唇角滴落，颤声不止。  
最后在温南以为又被这头狼骗了的时候，阿洛抽出硬昂红热的性器，强有力地射精烫在了温南腿心。  
温南软绵无力地往床上滑，甚至在阿洛又低头舔弄他大开的穴口时，也没有力气阻止，整个人都是微麻的余韵里，如吃饱了精气的妖精，黑发雪肤，旎香阵阵。  
阿洛把他红艳艳的下面舔干净，又忍不住拨了拨他肉呼呼的小阴茎，然后把温南抱在怀里，整个人，不是，整只狼就是一个高级毛毯。  
被操得腿软得像面条一样的温南没有什么反抗力，自暴自弃开始享受这种待遇。  
要是当初他知道捡一只狼人回来会发生这种事，他绝对不会管这头狼的死活，被狼贩子抓走，或者被军队逮捕，都是活该。  
但是温南不会说这种话，因为刚才已经把人惹不高兴，温南不想再自讨苦吃，默默腹诽。  
阿洛摸他有些凹陷的小腹，发声的时候胸腔震动：“饿不饿？”  
温南没什么胃口地摇头。  
阿洛说：“吃一点。”  
温南抬起脖子，和面前的凶兽浅灰色的狼瞳对视，看懂了里面的意思。  
今天晚上还没完。  
从温南捡到他的时候，就知道自己捡的狼人非常强壮，人类最顶级的三级麻药都没能制服他。  
这种强壮在交配上也有显著地实力。  
而阿洛好像随时随地都在发情期。  
温南不愿意想自己惨不忍睹的第一次，但是看狼人坦然求欢的眼神，又控制不住。  
转了一个身，冷冷说：“我不吃。”  
阿洛从后抱着他，把他的手捏在狼爪里，从温南沾满自己气息的身上嗅着他自身那股干净好闻的味道。  
和第一次遇到温南时一点都没有变。  
那时候温南不熟料地给他处理伤口，雪白的额头沁出点汗，昏迷着的狼人就嗅到了那股干净好闻的味道，狼耳朵动了动。  
他感到有人类的手在触摸他的伤口。  
还是没有逃过吗？  
杀了他！  
孤注一掷的战意暴起，却连把眼皮挣开的力气都没有——人类用来对付狼人的药物几乎都是致死量，  
“好了。”  
有人在自言自语，听呼吸声似乎只有一个人。  
“真大啊。”一只手搭在他左手上摸了摸，很快又拿开。  
在奋力翕开的视线里，只看到一个纤瘦的背影。  
联想到刚才那只柔软无骨的手，阿洛想着：女人？  
狼人部落并不缺雌性。  
雌性狼人强壮，也更适合生育，而且他们不会背叛狼人。  
娇婉纤细的人类女性，只是一种战利品的象征，但很少有狼人愿意把危险带回部落。  
只要这个人没有出卖自己，他就悄悄离开。  
尽管这种可能微乎其微。  
然后他吃了温南三天的药剂，终于恢复了过来。  
他醒来的时候，在一个房间的温南里正拿着小天平称量剂量，余光注意到这边那坨庞然大物似乎动了一下，马上放下东西走了过去。  
“喂，醒了吗？”  
阿洛本来了已经做好了最坏的打算，没想到睁开眼还是之前看到的白墙，周围是各种药剂混杂的苦涩味道，面前蹲着一个瘦小人类。  
乌黑的头发，雪白的脸，五官勾魂摄魄的漂亮，看着那鲜艳的红唇，一时让人忘记了说话。  
“傻了吗？”白皙纤细的五指在他眼前晃了晃，“还是听不懂人话……我也不会说狼人语啊。”  
阿洛试着动了一下，沉重僵硬的四肢都被套上了铁索，一动就哗哗作响，被囚禁的屈辱让冰寒的狼瞳倒竖，呲出森寒的狼牙。  
不知道怎么驯养狼人温南倒退了两步，虽然他不是很怕，但是他捡到的这只太强悍了，这几天他在这只身上发现了狼人族的银色印记，书上说狼人王是金色印记。  
这个银色是什么意思，温南没敢细想。  
反正他给这个狼人套了好多根锁链。  
知道自己捡了个麻烦的温南自言自语说：“我捡了你，也救了你，你要是不想留就走吧，我明天不在家的时候你就可以走，不许杀我。”  
阿洛没有什么反应，就看到眼前的人类出去端了一盆饭回来，又端了一盆生肉，问他：“你吃那个？”  
阿洛厌恶地看了一眼那盆血淋漓的生肉，端起白米饭，塞进了饥肠辘辘的肚子。  
温南站在一边看松了一口气，似乎是觉得书上说狼人茹毛饮血是假的，还好不吃生肉，不用担心被吃了。  
阿洛想到温南之前小心翼翼的样子，又看看怀里气鼓鼓的后脑勺，过去蹭了一下温南的后颈，说：“没事出去逛逛。”闷在家里脾气越来越大了。  
从情欲眩晕里清醒过来的温南转过身伸手摸了摸狼三角形的耳朵，那里的毛发出奇的软，温南的手指抓上去的时候，狼耳朵动了动。  
饥肠辘辘的温南气不打一处来，说：“我要洗澡，还要喝牛尾汤。”  
阿洛坐起来，说：“好，吃了饭再洗澡。”  
阿洛下床前用毯子把温南裹起来，和他贴了一下脸，说：“睡一会，做好了叫你。”  
温南闭上眼睛，又睁开，问已经走到房门外的阿洛：“你们什么时候去那达。”  
“很快。”  
温南想说你去送死我不去，你死了我就找另一个狼人。  
但嘴唇动了动，又闭上了眼睛，房间门一关上，咬住毛毯，蓄着眼泪的眼睛水晶晶的亮。


	2. 第二章

夜风刮过草原，吹进树影横斜的森林，摇晃如鬼影，潮湿阴冷的雾气让人后背发冷。  
明明是夏季，这里的夜晚又出奇的冷，几个狼猎人裹着厚厚的皮草大衣围着一团篝火，一人一瓶铁皮罐子烈酒，喝着驱寒，聊这天来驱散这鬼地方的阴森。  
“狼人是越来越不好抓了。”一个大胡子嘬了一口酒，叹气。  
“那达一只初代值一万金币。”另一人用手里的斧头拍了拍自己身上油光水滑的皮草，“为了这些，怎么都值了。”  
这只队伍有七个人，有三个领路的本地人，都穿着厚厚的罩袍，脸上蒙着防风罩，说话的人只露出黑亮的眼睛，警惕地看了看周围，说：“我听说像那达是有养狼人的，怎么价钱还是能买这么高？”  
擦着麻醉枪的一人说：“都是些小贱货生出来的杂种，我倒是看到过，那些小杂种不怎么像狼，有的只有一只爪子，像人不像人，怪恶心的。”  
有人好奇：“这些品相不好能卖出去？”  
开口的人面露嘲讽：“卖什么卖，直接砸死。还省了饲料钱。”  
火光照亮了这里或惊悚或嗤笑的脸，安静了一会，又有人继续开口：“不赔钱？”  
“他们那种育场讲运气，不过还是赚的，还有别的赚钱的门路。”说话的人挤了一下眉毛，拍了拍自己的裆，“那些畜生这比较有看头，买点婊子，开一晚上，门票也能卖不少钱。”  
在还没有开化的蒂亚，这种话题让本地人听了心里多少有些怪异的渗人和恶心，对话在这个话题停了下来。  
过了一会，领头的大胡子用酒瓶敲了敲身下的石头，说：“天太晚了。你们确定那几只无主的狼人朝这里跑的？”  
和他一伙的同伴说：“是，就朝这里跑的。”  
“那休息够了，再往前看看。前面的路可能会留下脚印。”狼人都谨慎，他们一路找过来，没有能在草原上看到什么踪迹。  
一个本地人担心开口：“前面是森林了，我们都不怎么进去。”  
茂达的森林深处有传说中的狼人部落。  
大胡子站起来，腰上坠着的狼牙项链长长垂下来，有些森白的狼牙在惨白的月光下依稀可见血光，刚才不怎么说话的人一时有了难以言说的气势，一行人对他也带上了不动声色的尊敬。  
狼牙项链对于狼猎人来说就如同一场战役后，清算战功时士兵口袋里刮下敌人的左耳数量。  
现在大胡子腰上的那串项链上每一颗狼牙曾经都是从一只狼人口中拔下，狼人每一声不甘的狼啸和屈辱的鲜血都成为此时他腰间的荣耀。  
和他一起的人腰上也带着一串数量不一的狼牙项链。  
大胡子口吻平淡，又不容置喙，丝毫没有把那个传说放在心上：“往前看看。”  
一行人那好东西“簌簌”站起来，灭了火堆，打算继续往前。  
左右观察的枪手对三个面色惴惴的本地人面露不可一世的嘲笑：“那种人不人的低等生物，要么寄生在我们手中的锁链下，要么在阴暗潮湿的地方东躲西藏，就算是真的有什么所谓的部落，我们手中的猎枪就能打爆他们首领的头颅！”  
“不能杀死，要献给陛下，请陛下赐我爵位。”  
“哈哈哈，十只初代换骑士军官，不知道一只首领能换什么，百夫长？还是千夫长？”  
大约是喝了酒，也因为蒂亚这里愚昧胆小的居民，这群人时笑谈的声音十分放肆。  
脚踩在松软满是腐质物的土壤上，头顶交错的树枝开始遮蔽月光，越是靠近森林，越是能见其比看上去诡异阴森，青苔、藤蔓、枯木，就是没有活物，手中的火把摇曳虚弱，周围越发安静，经验丰富的猎人开始屏息。  
“不能向前了。”三个本地人不约而同停了下来，脸上有些惊惶地打量周围。  
一晚上一无所获的猎人心有不甘。  
大胡子拿着火把往前黑乎乎的前面探了探，说：“再往前二十米。”  
几个本地人走在了后面，畏畏缩缩的样子让人觉得可笑，像是数着点一样，过了一会就在后面喊：“好了。”  
拎着斧头的人说：“才几米，怕个鬼。”  
“狼人被惊动了会一起行动。”  
“狗屁，这么多年也没遇到三只以上的狼人，遇到就是赚翻了。土狗。”  
“呵。”  
这声轻笑声音不大，在幽静无声的环境又清晰入耳，前面四个猎人还未回头，大胡子耳边就刮过一阵冷风，接着潮热的鼻息落在颈侧，锋利的狼牙切开血管，滚烫的鲜血随着半声惊叫喷洒在呼动的狼毛上，黑暗中倒竖的狼瞳如鬼火。  
而其他人在一瞬间像是被死神捆住了手脚，惊恐万分地看着出现在黑暗中一双、两双、三双……近十只高大魁梧的狼人从黑暗中走出，双腿直立，锋利的前爪紧握，利齿清晰可见。  
这么多的狼人一起出现，就像是只存在传说当中的噩梦。  
复仇者和背叛者们一起撕开了梦境的边界。  
咬死领队的银狼松开嘴，将大胡子的尸体扔向一旁，看向剩下其他人的脸上横着一道新鲜血迹，前爪按地，走动时一身漂亮的银灰色狼毛从依稀落下的月光里如流畅油亮的银色水波，骨骼轻响，在月光下化作一只悍利冷酷的狼人，看向其他人的狼瞳如开锋见血的刃。  
像是在说：狼族往日之耻，没齿不忘，狼族之恨，必以血终。  
枪手哆嗦着举起枪，就惨叫一声被一口咬掉了手臂，其他人在他的惨叫声中面如死灰。  
很快，那个说要打爆他们首领脑袋的猎人被揪下了脑袋，在月光下被高高提起，群狼长啸，蔓延着的殷红发黑的血滋养着森林的土壤。  
银狼用狼爪从地上的尸体上拾起他们腰间的狼牙项链，浅灰色的狼瞳似乎在审视着上面到底有沾着多少灰尘与血泪。  
然后其他狼人也注意到了这边，并在年轻的头狼身上感觉到了沉重的平静，从不算胜利的喜悦中清醒过来，在沉默之中森林边界再次恢复了寂静。  
一只狼人拎着一具尸体拖到他面前，问：“阿洛，要把他们带回去吗？”  
阿洛收起项链，也收起了眼底神色，说：“带这个回去。”  
转而看向一旁靠着树喝铁皮酒的三人，微微颔首，眼含谢意。  
在出发回部落前，有狼人分别背起三个人类，朝森林深处奔去。  
最近来蒂亚的猎人越来越多，到底是想追猎狼人，还是想在这里打探什么消息，两者都让狼人族戒备不已。  
而同样抗拒厌恶的，还有蒂亚的某些受够高高在上皇帝与贵族的人类。  
这场合作，是一场利爪交换，有疼痛，有鲜血，不管结局怎么样，都会有一方流的血更多，也更疼。  
离开前，阿洛单独和父亲聊了一会，他已经要动身，下次回部落不知道会是什么时候。  
老狼王站在木屋上，看着阿洛领着几个族人在月光大盛下离开。  
狼人族的希望啊。  
阿洛让同伴把人送回去，自己回到了那个在二楼的小屋。  
已经很晚了，温南还没有睡，趴在药剂台上手指摸着冰冷的试管，听到开门的声音就蹭了起来，肩背端直。  
在那只狼人进来前，温南盯着晃动的试管，皱着眉尖，一副“我被打扰了”的样子。  
阿洛坐在他身后，把他整个人提起来抱在怀里，毛茸茸狼毛裹着温南后背，脑袋蹭着温南的后颈，说：“怎么还没睡？等我吗？”  
温南偏头躲了一下，小脸冷冰冰的。  
阿洛屈起又尖又硬的狼爪子敲了一下他什么都没装的试管，“叮”一声。温南打他的手：“敲碎了！”  
阿洛揉他的肚子，把人往怀里按了按，把温南半张脸都舔湿了，粗糙的舌头刮得温南直皱眉，偏着脖子躲开：“你是不是又杀了人？难闻死了。”  
阿洛洗掉了脸上的血迹，进屋前还蹭干净了自己的狼爪子，不知道怎么就被温南闻出来了。  
他按着温南不许动，说：“今天来了新的猎人。”  
温南沉默了一会，尽管知道像蒂亚这里的平静总归是不长久的，但还是有一种被打扰了的不快。  
阿洛抱着他，余光看到了墙角整理好的行李。温南的东西不算多，他一个人漂泊到这里，就几件衣服，还有就是他那些奇奇怪怪的药剂书，装好了就一个小箱子，和被狼人抱在怀里的主人一样小巧。  
温南在干燥温暖的狼毛毯里，眉心微蹙，雪白的脸上带着一丝凝重，问：““来了几个人？知道是谁吗？”  
“四个人，都是那达来的赏金猎人。”阿洛轻轻舔了一下他莹白的耳垂，“我们不去找他们，他们就已经找了过来。”  
温南说：“这里这么多无主的狼人，就是行走的金币，你们再这么明目张胆下去，来得猎人更多，可能还有军队。”  
阿洛说：“没有什么好怕的。狼人不是奴隶，我们和你们一样共享这片大陆，我不会让我的族人继续被奴役被践踏，而那支有我一半族人的军队，我总有一天也会解开他们的镣铐，带他们回家。所以不用那达的军队过来，我就会去找他们。”  
每次说到这件事，身后的狼人就是一块又臭又硬的石头，硌得温南难受，他抓紧了手里的试管。  
可能是意识到自己还抱着一个人类，阿洛马上说：“我们不会杀无辜的人。”  
温南不想继续这个话题，放下试管，说：“去洗一下，难闻死了。”  
阿洛站起来的时候，把温南也横抱起来，一起去了小浴室。  
温南在他耳朵边看了一两点血迹，手指沾着水给他擦。  
狼耳朵比较敏感，每次温南抓上去的时候就会情不自禁抖一抖。  
温南抓住他的耳朵，凶巴巴瞪他，说：“不许动。”  
阿洛看他近在咫尺的脸，漂亮得如迎面开放的绝色鸢尾，暗香浮动。  
阿洛用鼻子蹭了一下温南，低沉开口：“其实和人类恶交也没有什么，我们也可以建立和人类对立的国度。”  
温南抿紧了红唇，阿洛情不自禁用舌尖舔上他白皙的脸，说：“但是遇到你后，我就不想了。以后我还要娶你。”  
温南受了惊了一样，马上说：“不可能！”  
阿洛那双形状凌厉俊美的狼瞳都是真诚，说：“真的。以后不管怎么样你都是我的王后。除非我死了。”  
温南急红了脸，说：“我以后是要找个好看的姑娘结婚生小孩。”  
阿洛捏着他的下巴，有些好玩，有些无奈似的：“你娶什么姑娘？”  
温南更羞耻了，马上说：“不关你的事，你爱娶哪只母狼就娶哪只，也不关我的事。”  
他说着就从水池上跳下来，往外跑的时被狼人修长有力的臂膀勾住拖了过去，放进了冰冷的浴缸里。  
当初温南买下这个又吵又小的房子，就是看中这个浴缸，放满温水泡在里面浑身毛孔都打开了。  
就是温南没有真正享受两次。  
阿洛把他放进浴缸就把开始一言不发地放水，冰得温南颤了一下，他想骂人，抬头看阿洛那双暗云涌动的眼睛，咽了一下喉咙。  
阿洛轻松攥着温南两条细细的手腕，另一只手撕开了自己的短裤，挺着半硬的性器，跨进了小浴缸，在缓慢蓄起的水里，拽掉温南吸透水的裤子，露出半个白嫩的屁股。  
然后松开了温南的手，温南差点滑下去，双手急忙抓住了浴缸边，腿就被人抬了起来，暴露的下面刮过凉凉的风，阿洛歪着脑袋看他鲜嫩干净的穴口，问：“你怎么娶姑娘？”  
温南觉得难堪，下唇一下子咬紧，脸上覆着冰雪似的。  
突然有个又凉又硬的东西插了进去，被阿洛抓住的细腿紧绷，温南慌张摇头：“不行！ ”  
他害怕那个指甲锋利的爪子真的伸进去，弓着腰往后躲，被打湿的衣服粘在身上，像是吸着他往下坠。  
阿洛怕刮到他娇嫩的软肉，只是伸了一个指节进去，拿出来牵出一条细细的淫水，阿洛把淫水抹在温南脸上，然后把温南拖到自己腰间，昂扬的性器抵在他大开的腿心，中间水波荡漾在他们腰腹中间，挤压着腹部升腾的欲望。  
随着下身缓慢蹭动，那根如发烫硬铁似的性器上盘恒的肉筋磨得温南颤栗。  
温南眼梢泛红，推着狼人躲开，双腿踩在浴缸里想要站起来。  
阿洛本来不想弄疼他，想让他适应一下，温南一点都不服软的举动让他目光一沉，一手捏着温南的大腿，粗圆的性器顺门顺路地顶进了又紧又嫩的穴口。  
温南腰间一软，脚也没有了力气往下滑，自己坐进去半寸，顶得自己眼泛泪花，捶打狼人的肩膀：“好疼……啊……”  
阿洛没说话，他在这个时候一向不怎么开口，尤其是生气的时候。  
扣着温南的细腰，舌头舔着湿漉漉的温南，一只手揉着他发软的身体，随着愈来愈满的水，在温南又惊又怕里侵占了他的身体。  
没有之前那种温存，像是第一次，剧痛的阴影让温南脸色苍白，骂不出口，只颤巍巍吸着冷气。  
阿洛心底发软，没再进去插入，脱了他湿透了的衣服，在水声中开始抽插，浴缸里的水被他们两个挤出去，不知道是热水，还是情欲，温南从白白的，变成粉粉的，吸气声也变成了腻人的喘息，下巴垫在阿洛肩上，手紧紧抱着他结实的手臂。  
温南还是又怕又疼，但是难以言说的酥麻在阿洛每次抽离进入的摩擦中传遍全身，温南像是被热水溺毙了，攀附着的阿洛给了他唯一喘息的空间，他眼眶又湿了，但又不完全是因为疼的，乌黑的头发贴着脸，紧闭的眼梢线条像是画上去的，漂亮极了。  
突然，温南整个人抖了一下，身体里的异样让他虚弱地睁开了眼睛，眉心皱起。  
那根酣畅进出的兽根还是一样又粗又硬，一下一下进到让人惶恐的深处，吻到花心的时候温南抓紧手指，脖子青紫色的血管浮起，忍不住尖吟了一声，染着红潮的脸白了几分。  
阿洛捏着他的屁股阻止了他想要逃的动作，又颠了他一下，伸出倒刺的兽根刺激得温南整个人一颤，内里也骤缩，连之前焉巴巴的小阴茎都抖了一下滴下透明的水。  
温南吓哭了，那倒刺让人又疼又麻，好像随时都会让磨破薄薄的嫩肉，每一次都在鞭挞着他。  
但是阿洛还是没有心软，他之前怕吓到自己的小人类，忍得很辛苦。  
在温南软得像是化在他身上的雪，阿洛舔干净他锁骨上的水，下面又凶狠挤开了亲吻了数十次的宫苞口，幼嫩的腔口被倒刺刮住娇肉，温南缩在他怀里呜咽了一声。  
阿洛在要命的紧致嫩滑里停留了一会，抬起温南的下巴，哑声说：“舌头伸出来。”  
温南偏头过，哆哆嗦嗦咬住了手指。  
看他还这么硬气，阿洛沉默颠弄了他几次，然后突然抽身，被捅开的下面似灌进来温水，目光有些失焦的温南抱着阿洛不敢松手。  
阿洛伸长了手臂去关掉了水，然后把身上的温南转了一个身，换成了兽族最喜欢的姿势，从后沉而有力地压下来。怒涨红热的性器分开嫩生生的肉唇，寸寸抵开里面花蕊似的骚红娇肉，把自己尺寸可恐的性器深深喂进了那张发红发肿的小嘴。  
刚刚空虚下来就被快速撑满，温南抓着浴缸边的手指紧握，后腰也扬起一条漂亮的弧线。  
滚烫的舌头舔在他光洁纤细的后背，缓解着又加剧着那种细细密密的麻，抬起的屁股和狼人胯部撞在一起，挤开的水让那种让人面红耳赤的声响更大，温南的指尖都有一阵微麻，像是受不住水波的晃动，整个人一软，手臂就滑下来撑在浴缸下。  
双手撑地，跪着双膝，塌腰撅屁股，那红艳艳的穴口还紧紧咬着进出的兽根，有粘稠透明的春水混进温水里，像一只被骑的母狼。  
温南失神看着近在咫尺的水波，那种清晰又羞耻的声音烫得耳朵都要烧起来。  
“温南。”  
阿洛把他后背都弄红了，此时锋利的狼牙轻轻含着温南脆弱的脖子，舌头在他后颈突起的骨头上舔舐，身下的动作也温柔起来。  
温南红唇微颤，乌黑的眼睫也眨了一下。  
阿洛松开他的脖子，有些湿的毛发蹭着他的脸，低声问：“你想怎么和姑娘生孩子？”  
温南眼瞳一颤，脸烧起来。  
阿洛扣着他的腰，兽根摩擦过被百般凌虐过的甬道，问：“是这样吗？”  
在温南边哭边摇头的时候，阿洛每操进去一次，就问一句：“你会操人吗？”  
“像这样。嗯？”  
水下的肚子像是要被顶穿了，温南又臊又烫，混乱地摇头，颤抖地叫他：“阿洛，好疼……”  
阿洛往前挤了挤他被撞红的肥屁股，问：“你知道怎么生小孩吗？你可以生小孩吗？”  
温南摇头，开始求饶：“我跪不住了。”  
“我们要不要试一试？”阿洛舔他脸上的泪，他欺负着温南身体那个幼嫩的宫苞，粗圆的冠头就能挤满的地方，被倒刺狠狠卡着，像是成结一样。  
温南哽咽难忍，拼命摇头，趴不住差点就载再水里，被阿洛捞住，整个人瑟瑟发抖，求他：“别弄进去。”  
阿洛变得温柔起来，裹着他的耳珠，低声说：“那以后试一试好不好？”  
温南现在战战兢兢，什么都能答应，听了就点点下巴尖。  
最后在浴缸水快要凉的时候，阿洛把变得粉粉的温南从水里抱了出来，自己一身的毛也湿得差不多，背后的毛发湿成温南刚才乱抓的轨迹。  
把温南放回床上裹好后，阿洛喂了他几口水，潮湿的头蹭了蹭温南昏昏欲睡的脸，说：“我出去一下。”  
过了一会，温南听到一身狼啸，就从小窗户看到一道黑影在外面屋顶跃起，然后一匹矫健的银狼蹲守在他们房间这扇小窗户对着的屋顶，背后是一轮皎洁的圆月。  
温南累得手指都不想动，现在却又不想睡，黑发贴着白皙的额头，眼睛静静看着窗外，像是能看清那只银狼被风吹动的毛发。  
等到阿洛回来的时候看到温南还醒着。  
阿洛躺回床上，一只手臂抱起他，一只手臂让他枕着，把人完完全全抱在身上。  
温南靠近他温暖干燥的怀抱，拿出细白的胳膊捏了一下狼耳朵，手指在那毛茸茸的地方滑动，开口的声音有些哑：“我今天去找都林，勒莫斯环都打出来了。我都检查过了，可以用。”  
勒莫斯的设计图是温南给的，他检查过，肯定别人什么都看不出来。  
阿洛忍不住笑了一下，说：“好，我明天去拿，分给多纳他们。”  
温南把手缩回被子，闭上眼睛，说：“我拿回来了。”  
阿洛看着他红红的小脸，还有红红的嘴，笑了一下。  
温南睁开眼，凶巴巴说：“看什么！”  
“你好漂亮。”阿洛抱紧了他，潮湿的鼻子轻轻碰了一下温南的脸。  
温南说：“我不漂亮，你就看不上我。”  
阿洛说：“不会，第一眼我就知道你是我的。”  
见色起意！  
温南鼻子出气，忿忿闭上眼睛。眼睛合了一会，还是在想狼人那句话，靠着狼人手臂的耳朵烫烫的。  
他不知道为什么越想越气，突然睁开眼看眼前安稳睡着的狼人，脚丫子轻轻踹了一下阿洛结实的腿。


	3. 3

佩鲁贾，二级城市，与其它八座二级城市一样，是朱诺王朝王冠上的明珠，由南向北拱卫着最璀璨的那达。  
不同于蒂亚，这里远离森林，平原开阔，低矮的灌木稀稀疏疏生长在起伏的山峦，夏季的暑热，与人类的各种文明象征也显著起来。  
充足的日光下高低不齐红石建筑，紫色鸢尾花王旗猎猎招展，四通八达的大道贯通整个城市，布衣的平民和带甲的卫兵各行其道，走卒商贩熙熙攘攘，偶尔有坐着贵族的马上前往城中心的斗兽场，山丘之上竖起的十字架林钉着风干的尸体，低垂着群狼的头颅与远处的码头的士兵一样看守着带着勒莫斯环、正在搬运货物的狼人。  
一个勒莫斯环就有三公斤重，这个给狼人屈辱的铁环，对人类来说是绝对的地位和安全。  
不过在等级严苛的佩鲁贾，非人非狼的生物是不允许出现在随时都有贵族出现的大道。  
而桀骜危险，又价格昂贵的狼人并不属于普通人，就算有，与其饲养狼人，都不如卖给贵族和军队。  
当一人一狼出现在街上，路边的摊位上铁匠、马夫、摊主……都停下了手上的动作，不自觉看向高大悍利的狼人和他穿着黑棕色罩袍的主人。  
这只看上去就十分强壮凶猛的狼人，皮毛银亮，爪牙锋利森寒，后腿矫健发达，站立起来几乎与两旁摊位支起的棚顶一样高。  
——要是有斗兽场的赌徒在，就可以辨认出这是一只连皇帝军团都少有的初代。  
而他前面的主人穿着没有特色的臃肿罩袍，不止手脚，还有脸都藏在面罩后面，看不清楚胖瘦美丑，只从端正的背影觉得应该是个年轻人。  
最近城中多了不少狼人，听说是北方来的狼贩子，经常看到士兵在路上驱赶带着狼人上街的那群乡下人。  
因为他们要和这里的军队做买卖，而斗兽场的贵族似乎也想买两只，趾高气扬的士兵也没有怎么为难这群不懂规矩的乡下人。  
现在看着这个异乡人带着狼人明目张胆走在闹哄哄的人群里，立场分明的城中人伴随着恐惧，对狼人的态度在高高在上的渲染下，对变成了不由自主的厌恶与仇恨。  
当他们两个走过路边的小酒馆，有人说：“什么味道？”  
另一桌的人回答说：“狗骚味。”  
走在前面的主人停下了脚步，转头直直看过来。  
露着粗壮胳膊的酒客毫不在意地大笑：“看什么？乡巴佬拴好你的狼人，我们不喜欢畜生的味道，当心通知士兵来绞死他，钉在十字架上可就换不了金币。。”  
“嘭！”  
也在所有人没反应过来的时候，轻蔑开口的酒客被一脚踹下了椅子！  
这个小个子主人想还要踢他的翻酒桌，被身后的狼人拉着罩袍下的胳膊拉到了身后。  
但是似乎仗着自己有一只狼人，他又从狼人身后站出来，直接对上自己惹起的一双双愤怒更加排外的目光。声音意外的年轻，也意外的平静，说：“扯平了。”  
然后这个脾气很大的狼贩子在围观之中，淡定自若地在酒桌上桌上留下一枚银币，说：“这是你洒了的酒钱。”  
看着桌上银币，还有他领着的狼人，很多人的目光都变得有些微妙。  
都说狼贩子有钱。  
现在看，是真他娘的有钱。  
在他们走进路边的小楼时，又有人叫住他，口吻轻视：“喂，异乡人，狼人不能进人待的地方。”  
对方回头问：“哪条法律这么写了？”  
他的声音平静之中透着一种冷漠，和那双罩帽阴影下的眼睛一样，没有情绪，却还是让人觉得不自在，让人不敢直视，尤其是他身边还有一双冰冷的狼瞳。  
他又问：“你们帮皇帝订的法律？”  
对贵族都又敬又怕的酒客们被他轻飘飘说出的两个字，还有这个问题惊得闭紧了嘴巴。  
不知道为什么，这个人一点也不像狼贩子，他的目光，他的话，还要大方的出手，都像是淡定自若又目中无尘的贵族。  
但是在炎热的夏季，贵族们一般都闭门不出，只会偶尔在斗兽场有比赛的时候出现在阴凉的高台上。  
又怎么会出现在拥挤杂乱的街上？  
人来人往的小街上也没有多人，那个被踹了一脚的酒客也很快把那枚桌上的银币收回口袋。  
*  
楼梯很窄，但是冰凉的石墙挡掉了多余的声音，还比较凉爽，一人一狼走进去的时候，阿洛的狼耳朵微微动了一下，他要见的人就出现来迎接他们两个。  
兰斯是蒂亚的自由诗人，为报社工作，有时候也会伪装成狼猎人，今天要见的人是他在佩鲁贾的朋友，马萨，职业是水果商人。  
当马萨站在二楼看到了传闻中的狼人王，默不作声咽了一下喉咙。  
惊奇、紧张、还有一半的畏惧——如果有选择，可能没有人会愿意与这种随时可以杀死自己的生物合作。  
他这次来，是为了城中由一万人和两百只狼人组成的军队。  
作为人类的叛徒，他们需要军队。  
在冷酷凶悍的狼人王影响下，他们身体的感官被分离了，说着让人血液冰冷的事，心脏又是滚烫加速的，幸好唯有大脑置身事外地冷静着。  
原本高度紧张的神经，无意间看到狼人抬手把一旁的人类拨到了自己身上，  
刚开始马萨以为这个一起进来的人类是兰斯分配给狼人的伙伴，也没有对这个捂得严严实实的人投去目光，注意力都放在了年轻的狼王身上。  
看到阿洛用爪子轻轻盖住对方耳朵的时候，他才从高度紧张的神经里察觉出刚才狼人动作里的温柔。  
除了进门时被阿洛听到他因为还在生气小小声骂了一句“一群愚民”后温南就再也没有说过话。  
在他们无聊又漫长的对话开始没多久，他的眼皮就开始打架，现在已经彻底睡着了，倾斜的罩帽露出他一小片雪白细腻的脸颊。  
阿洛看了一眼睡着的温南，对兰斯他们说：“我们赶了三天的路。”  
他的小人类累坏了。  
*  
兰斯远远见过温南两次，没有和这个人类打过交道，对方看上去没有比长相凶悍的狼人好相处的样子，冷冰冰的拒人千里之外。  
所以在阿洛他们离开的时候，他也没有办法回答有些吃惊、好奇马萨关于那个人类更多的问题。  
他们甚至不知道对方是男是女。  
“我刚开始以为他是一个药剂师，因为他给了狼人族很多伤药。”  
马萨一想，对方身上的确有一股淡淡的苦涩药味，还有神神秘秘的打扮，是药剂师的特征。  
又听到兰斯若有若思说：“不过他们不想暴露他的存在。你看到狼王脖子上的勒莫斯环了吗？”  
马萨点头，要不是有那个东西给与的心理安慰在，他今天不一定能与狼人面对面地完成谈判。  
兰斯说：“不知道他们哪里弄来的这么多勒莫斯，几乎所有狼人都有。他们似乎真的已经知道怎么打开那个该死的铁环了。”  
也因为这个，他们如此光明正大地进入佩鲁贾。  
想到自以为手中链条坚硬如初的贵族们，马萨看着窗外招展的王旗，比兰斯乐观，说：“这算或许算一件好事。”  
兰斯与他一起看着与他家乡完全不一样的落日，说：“或许吧。”  
他也想看到锋利的狼爪何时撕开那至高无上的紫鸢尾。  
*  
阿洛把消息传给多纳他们。  
多纳觉得他的决定有些冒险，但是也表示了对狼王的绝对服从，只流露出一些担心。  
最后问了一句：“温南知道吗？”  
阿洛摇头，也不打算告诉温南，有些无奈似的：“上次因为去那达的决定，他和我生了好几天的气。”  
“他也不喜欢那达吗？”  
阿洛看看天上皓白的新月，等远处报时的钟声敲完，回答说：“他不喜欢那达的皇帝。”  
多纳有些吃惊，不过一想温南那副“我谁都不喜欢”的样子，又觉得很合理。  
阿洛和他对视笑了一下，在列队巡逻过来前，在月光下化作一头巨大的银狼。  
夜间漫不经心巡逻的士兵们走过安静无人的街道，瞭望塔上的卫兵也在打盹，谁都没有看到在弯刀似的新月下消失的银狼。  
旅馆三楼的一扇窗户还开着，温南陪他赶了这么几天的路，本来想好好睡一觉，但是狼人一走他就睡不着。  
睡不着的温南感觉自己听到了什么，往开着窗户看去，狼人就双臂吊着房檐跳了进来，眨眼就到了他面前，湿热的舌头从脖子舔到他脸上。  
温南推他：“热死了，不许舔我。”  
“洗澡了？好香。”阿洛把他抱在怀里，狼鼻子在他脖子周围嗅。  
不穿着罩袍的温南又瘦又小，年轻的脸精致漂亮，就是脾气和白天一样很大，并不配合，木着小脸拧来拧去。  
等阿洛把他掉个头抱着，箍紧了他的腰，他才安静了一点，问：“你和多纳说了什么？”  
他不会说自己这么问是因为自己白天睡着了什么都没有听到，  
阿洛说：“多纳他们马上就要去军队了。”  
多纳他们比单独赶路的他们提前到了几天，现在兰斯他们也调查清楚了军队的情况。  
温南问：“他们有没有习惯勒莫斯环？”  
想到多纳刚才难以适应的样子，阿洛摇头。  
看温南一脸“我猜到了”，阿洛又舔了他一下，舌头磨得温南的嘴唇又烫又麻，瞪着漂亮地眼睛警告他。  
阿洛继续说：“多纳他们今天去了码头，天太热了，热死了很多人。”  
狼人不喜欢炎热的天气，而被粗暴制造出来的狼人不算强壮，加上比脖子紧几寸让吞咽都变得困难的勒莫斯环，在暑热中死去的狼人超乎想象的多。  
但是监守的人类没有多看一眼这些倒下去的奴隶与工具。  
多纳说起时呲着锋利的狼牙，鼻息愤怒。  
可能是在温南面前，狼人眼里没有愤怒与仇恨，对着他说：“在下一个雨季前，我一定会带他们回家。”  
狼人的雨季，他们会回到森林。  
温南安静让他抱了一会，突然想到自己还没有看到过阿洛在森林里的木屋，这只狼好像也没有说过把自己带会部落。  
哼。  
温南嫌弃推他：“好热，不要抱着我。”  
阿洛其实很早就想告诉温南，自己每次下命令的时候不会像他这么说，而温南每次这么一开口都像个娇悍的小公主。  
不过这个想法被温南知道可能真的会踹他一脚。  
阿洛说：“热吗？”  
温南不看他：“热。放开我。”  
阿洛舔他领口露出的锁骨：“带你去一个凉快的地方。”  
“现在都宵禁了，不许出去！”温南觉得自己真的对这只狼太好了，他简直无法无天了，当真以为这里还是蒂亚。  
对他看上去言听计从的狼人其实决定了事就没有改变过，温和又不由分说地抱起他走到窗边，说：“不会被人看到，带你去玩玩，白天不是更不能去吗？你抱着我，我们很快就到了。”  
阿洛说的那个地方不在城里，在郊外河流的上游，有一滩被低矮灌木丛围起来的清澈见底的小水潭，月光下还能看到下面光滑的鹅卵石。  
在波光粼粼的水潭边阿洛把温南放下来，对他说：“多纳他们发现的。”  
狼人怕热，趁着人不注意往水里扎，也只有体力惊人的狼人能在这么远的地方发现这里。  
根据狼族的特性，狼王是第一个享受的人。  
阿洛跳下水，招手让温南下去。  
温南踩在草地上，脚尖在清凉的水面试了试，皱眉犹豫，问：“今天你和他们都商量了什么？”  
“他们想要军队。”阿洛在水下帮他揉了揉辛苦了这么些天的小腿，“累不累？”  
赶路温南自己走路的时候很少，几乎都是阿洛背着他。  
温南现在关心一般阿洛避而不谈的问题，知道肯定有什么事，但是当时是他自己睡着了。  
自己生自己的气的温南用脚把水踢到阿洛脸上，说：“不累。”  
“下来泡一会。”阿洛不介意地擦了一下脸，蛊惑他，“不会有其他人在。”  
这里是小山谷上的低洼地，周围还有低矮灌木，能围观地好像只有月光和夏虫。  
温南开始脱衣服，身体像是抹了一层皎白的月光，削肩细腰美背，漂亮得让人移不开眼睛。  
他牵着阿洛的狼爪子慢慢踩进到胸口的水里，冰得他吸了一口冷气，脚底踩着光滑的鹅卵石有点硌脚，但是也比旅馆小小的浴桶舒服太多了。  
要是没有抓他屁股的那只狼爪子，尖尖的指甲还在他大腿里划了划。  
这几天在路上，也有露天洗澡，那时候这只狼在岸边守着，就算下水也洗得很快，以致于温南这次也没有多想。  
现在阿洛从后抱着他的腰把他按向自己，锋利的牙齿含他的脖子，鲜红的长舌头舔过被轻轻咬过的地方，这是狼族表示“高位者”的举动，温南不能拒绝他。  
温南肚子里都是骂人的话，还来得及表示不配合，就被稍微分一点大腿，硬热骇人的兽根被细嫩的大腿内侧夹住，阿洛对他说：“我好想你。”  
温南推却地拉开他的爪子：“我还有事要问你。”  
“什么事？”狼人蹭了蹭他故作镇定的脸，的鼻息落在他肩头，粗长的兽根带着让人心惊肉跳的硬度磨着他的腿心。  
温南凶巴巴说：“你先松开我。”  
“不行。”阿洛拒绝地很干脆，“先交配。”  
温南被他粗陋野蛮的话弄的整个人都要红起来了，着急拍水：“你胡说什么？我不干！唔……”  
忍了这么些天的狼人蹭了几下，就忍不住用粗圆的头去往那个娇嫩禁闭的小口试探着戳刺，让温南的尾音有点变调。  
在温南撅着屁股往后躲的时候，阿洛握着他的小屁股顺势又分开了点他的腿，挤开穴口嫩肉，光是一个头就让那又小又嫩的地方撑满了似的，钻进去的冷水让温南脊背一挺。  
他腰软，腿也怕得踩不住水下的鹅卵石，乱动了几次，让兽根好几次都从入口滑走，被阿洛抱着腰压到了岸边，手被按在潮湿的草地上，另一只手提着他的小屁股就要抵进去。  
注意到温南后背雪白的皮肤在瑟瑟发抖，阿洛忍了忍，低头从他漂亮的脊背往下，最后沉入水，在清澈的水里能清晰看到温南白玉一样的细腿和屁股，狼人咬了一下他小小圆圆的屁股，舌头顺着臀缝往下，碰到藏起来的后穴。阿洛扳开他的白屁股，盯着他身上另一个嫩红可爱的穴口，忍不住舔了一下。  
舌头碰上温南就缩了一下屁股，警惕地躲避：“你什么毛病？我要穿衣服了！我不洗了！”  
说着手就抓着草地要往上爬，被拽着腿动弹不得，细白的手指乱抓了几下，突然气呼呼的脸上升起薄红，牙齿打着颤咬住了手。  
狼人的舌头太厉害了，又长又粗糙，直接舔开了两瓣唇肉，吸着里面骚甜的春水和娇肉，带给温南那种熟悉的感觉，又怕又欢愉。  
阿洛在水里能看到他颤巍巍立起来的小阴茎，又干净又秀气，长在温南身上简直可爱极了。  
在出水前，阿洛又含了一下他肉呼呼的小阴茎。  
总是怕这只狼哪天兴起给自己含下来了的温南背后一激灵，在浮出水面的狼人从背后贴过来的时候，他反手推了一下，就被握着手去摸硬了好久的兽根。  
“你好漂亮。”  
在阿洛低喘的声音里，硬热和冷水都灌进了身体一样，温南疼得直吸冷气，受不住似的眼泪顺着他漂亮的脸往下流。  
阿洛严严实实挤着他，缓慢又强硬地要把自己完全送进去，带着温南的手去摸他被撑得很开的穴口，说：“你怎么这么娇贵，弄你一次就要养几天。忍一忍。”  
被强迫适应那骇人兽根的温南回头瞪他，一张脸把月光都映得活色生香，阿洛喉咙发紧，顺势把彻底把剩下的小半截生殖器插入了他身体里。  
温南感觉自己要撑坏，每次这种痛和惧都让他眼前一黑，在水下的手指下意识地想推开严丝合缝压着自己的狼人，意外摸了几下狼人沉甸甸的囊袋，被刺激的兽根在备受欺凌的甬道里弹动，几乎能让人感觉到那东西上面盘恒狰狞的肉筋。  
阿洛抓住温南想要逃走的手，按着他揉自己，并开始在嫩滑紧实的蜜穴里抽动。  
还没有适应的温南急急说：“等、等一下，太疼了，你别动。”说着水下的手还主动捏了捏。  
“不动会更疼。”狼瞳微眯的阿洛其实还想说温南咬得太紧了，但是不想他生气乱动，阿洛说完一句就沉默着按自己的节奏操弄他。  
这里不比蒂亚家里的那个小浴缸，水面上的涟漪扩散很远把水里的月亮都弄皱了，刚开始想要缩成一团的温南渐渐地像是被揉熟了的娇花，嘴唇和脸那么红，薄嫩的皮肤下是饱满欲滴的媚与欲。  
夜风吹过平旷的大地，灌木丛歪歪扭扭的树影横斜，温南细白的手指抓着湿漉漉的草，填满的身体膨胀出热气，他好像看不清东西，缺氧似的扬起优美白皙的脖子，远处灯塔上燃放的鲛人灯颤动的灯芯似落在他水濛濛的眼底。  
阿洛爱怜地摸了摸他白嫩生红的脸。  
上次温南和他生气，好不容易才把人哄成了现在这样，这次他应该会很生气很生气。  
阿洛轻轻刮了一下他现在表情还温顺的脸，把他转过来，舔干净他脸上的眼泪和口水。  
哆嗦着咬紧牙不让自己叫出来的温南，张着嫣红的嘴唇说不出话，瞳孔颤颤。  
有过第一次的适应之后，阿洛忍不住挤开最深处幼嫩的宫苞，开始了新一轮的交媾，要自己的气息留在他身体最深处的冲动很强烈。  
温南的身体没感觉到异样，只失神环着狼人的脖子，被滚烫有力的冲刷时，鸦羽似的眼睫毛抖了抖，失焦的目光茫然。  
不知道是不明白发生了什么，还是能接受。  
阿洛在他敏感的甬道里继续抽插了几下，温南拧着眉毛，嘴唇微动沙哑说：“不要了……”  
心满意足的阿洛轻轻咬了一下他的脖子，说：“好。”  
他抱着懒洋洋的温南在水里泡了一会，然后把人抱出了水，温南腿软，抓着他的手站住，有什么东西就在顺着腿根往下流，不是河水。  
温南抬脚踹了一下狼人硬邦邦的后腿，拿起地上的衣服开始穿。  
因为温南不喜欢他就没有伸出倒刺，更没有往他肚子里灌，就是没有想到还有这种情况。  
“洗一下。”阿洛把他抱起来，“我给你洗。”  
温南蹬腿不干，他爪子那么尖，怎么给人洗？  
也更不愿意被他看着自己碰那地方。  
“回去擦一擦就好了。”  
阿洛用短裤给他擦了擦腿心，问：“难受吗？”  
温南不情愿地摇头，警告他：“你不准想有的没的。”  
“想什么？”  
温南看这只装傻的狼，说：“生小孩。我不可能的。”  
阿洛忍不住想要笑，手捏了捏他红红的屁股，突然想到他粉嘟嘟的后穴。  
等温南换好衣服，阿洛说：“你要是不喜欢，我们试一试后面，那里不会有小孩。”  
温南绯红的眼梢凶悍瞪坦荡的狼人，有气都不知道该往里发，从地上捡起勒莫斯环，凶巴巴说：“过来。”  
比他高了很多的狼人在他面前低下头，让他在自己脖子上扣上那个对狼族来说象征了太多的黑铁环。  
温南觉得这东西就算是伪造的也太沉，轻声自言自语：“我要改一个轻一点的出来。”  
阿洛说：“不用了，很快就用不上这个东西了。”  
温南刚想问他的计划到底是什么，阿洛抬起头看着温南，突然说：“下次等我的时候不要留窗户。怕你被偷走。”  
温南想反驳自己是嫌热，但是在他浅灰色的眼睛注视下，抿了抿嘴角。  
然后阿洛在他面前化作银狼，匍匐下前膝，让他坐上自己的后背。  
会来的时候一样，没有被任何人发现，而昏昏欲睡的温南在被抱上床彻底睡着前，到底忘记提醒了狼人不能相信人类。


	4. Chapter 4

斗兽场提前三天就放出了会有一只初代狼人的兽斗比赛。  
有贵族也提前把自己豢养的狮子送往斗兽场，分别关在笼子里的金色鬓毛雄狮均长达两米，厚重的狮爪逡巡踩地时沉闷有声，粗长的尾巴“啪”地甩在木板上，张开嘴露出堪比幼童小指粗细的尖牙，低沉狮吼像是在示威，惊得两旁避让的行人不由后退，面带惴色地目送这些凶残的猛兽进入斗兽场高拱的大门，目送的目光从胆寒之中有诡异地生出一丝兴奋。  
斗兽场的比赛一般以狼人相互厮杀为主，不过狮子和狼天生就是对手，之前因为狼人一代不如一代，鲜少有贵族愿意拿出自己私养的巨宠出来。  
而一只强悍的初代，不仅让贵族大方起来，也让整个佩鲁贾的赌庄沸腾了，每家赌庄几乎都会挂上两面狮与狼的旗帜，来压注的人源源不断。  
有人觉得难得一见的初代会赢得胜利，并振振有词的缝隙：“陛下的军队已经很久没有初代的出现，最后那只初代一定会送去那达，大人们不会让它像之前那些狼人一样被撕碎。”  
这个新奇的观点很被推崇，但是很快就有人透露对狼人司空见惯的贵族们并不这么想，将军就压了六千金币在自己的三只狮子上。  
金币哗哗啦啦把桌上的狮子头盖满。  
但是依然有不少的赌徒，心里在想：那可是初代。  
犹豫再三，有人将一枚银币压在了狼头的獠牙上。  
*  
“我和你说，佩鲁贾甚至还有来自那达的亲王，这里的人对狼人的态度和蒂亚不一样，那达教他们敬畏贵族，憎恨狼人，不能信他们。你等多纳他们成功了，才和那些人谈交易不好吗？不然他们随时都会出卖你们。”  
在小旅店的二楼房间里，清冷的声音像夏季阴凉山谷流过的潺潺溪水，而坐在床上的温南脸颊和脖子剔透，与窗外面刺眼的日光比起来，如清凉雪白的薄冰。  
就是他只穿着勉强遮住屁股的上衣，看着怎么都让人觉得口干舌燥。  
温南警惕地看着面前的狼人，踢了他一脚：“你听到没有？”  
阿洛点头，说：“我没信他们，我只信你。”  
温南鼻孔出气，好好的一只狼越来越花言巧语了。  
“也没有商量什么，你放心，有你在我不会去冒险。”  
温南洁白的鼻翼微微扇动，抿了抿嘴巴，硬邦邦说：“别骗人。”  
阿洛点头，握着他白净纤瘦的脚，问：“还难受吗？”  
温南脸上僵硬了一下，不情不愿地点头。  
阿洛说：“我看看。”  
他半跪在床下，分开温南雪白的腿，去看他受伤的腿心，鲜嫩的穴口又肿又红，以前也受过伤，但是昨晚阿洛怕他生病也没有怎么弄他，但是今天早上走路都疼，阿洛只好让他别穿裤子，擦了药还睡了一觉，现在看似乎没有什么好转。  
感觉凉凉的风吹在羞耻的地方，温南踩在狼人的肩往后躲，合着腿不让他看。  
阿洛握住他的脚踝，抬头说：“你的药好像不管用。”  
温南生气地蹬腿挣扎：“我的药没问题，是你！都是你的错！”  
阿洛想着要是弄进去就不会这样了，但还是顺着他的意思点头认错，说：“下次不会了。你是不是没有擦好药？”  
温南不满意说：“擦好了，特别好。”  
“再擦一点，我给你擦。”  
“你弄疼我了怎么办？”  
“不会。”  
温南还是不干，背过去不理狼。  
阿洛跪上床舔了一下他露出来的半边肩膀，把他半抱在怀里，说：“不擦药今天可能就出不了门了，你不是有想买的东西吗？之前在蒂亚都买不到。”  
“以后再买。”温南转过来捏着三角形狼耳朵，“我不出门，你也不准出门。”  
阿洛把他抱起来，让他靠在自己腰腹柔软的毛上，浅灰色的狼瞳里带着笑，问：“害怕我出去被抓吗？”  
温南心里都把这头自以为是的狼翻来覆去骂了好多遍，手指在他耳朵毛茸茸的周围抓了抓，说：“要出门一起出去。”  
阿洛又点头说好，满心疼爱地舔他的脸，狼牙轻轻咬了一下他的脖子，确认了自己的小人类浑身上下都是自己的气息，才心满意足抱着温南问：“以前来过这里吗？”  
狼人说话很低沉，温南趴在他身上能感觉到他胸口的震动，点了一下下巴：“我去过很多地方。但是在那达呆的时间最久，我不喜欢那里。”  
“以后我们回蒂亚住。”  
“我才不要，那达的房子都比你们狼人的树屋漂亮，还方便，还大，你自己去住树屋吧，别带上我。”  
阿洛笑了一下，说：“我也去过那达。”  
温南抬头看他，还没有说什么，就看到狼耳朵突然一动，狼瞳也跟着眯了一下。  
“怎么了？”  
“有人来了。”  
楼下很乱，来了不少人，应该还在查入住的信息。  
温南马上坐起来把衣服换上，说：“你等会不许出去。”  
不知道为什么，他感觉楼下那波人是冲着他们来的。  
果然，在阿洛给他穿鞋的时候，他们的门就被敲响了。  
温南指窗户：“你藏起来。”  
“我是你的狼人，没人能带走我。”给他带上罩帽前，阿洛和他贴了一下脸。  
门外是一群穿着铠甲拿着盾牌和长矛的士兵，敲门的军官是百夫长，他身边站着昨天见过一面的巴萨。  
“是他吗？”百夫长用长剑指着温南，铜色面甲的双眼轻蔑打量着眼前这个普通的药剂师，突然森寒的狼瞳伴随着高大的阴影一起出现在他身后，冷冰冰的视线让门外拿着盾牌的士兵倒退了一步。  
巴萨对惊愕的百夫长低声道：“就是这只狼人，初代，还可能是狼人王。”  
百夫长目光惴惴地确定狼人脖子上的勒莫斯环，对温南道：“昨天他说向你买了这只狼人，但是你违背了契约精神，带走了狼人。他现在已经把它卖给了斗兽场，我们是来带走它的。”  
温南：“我和他之间没有交易。”  
百夫长傲慢说：“这是你们的事，与我无光。而且以你身份，带着一只初代根本不安全，对所有人都是威胁，今天我们不把它带走，否则我会让人把这个危险的东西杀死，包括蓄意让狼人反抗的你，贱民。”  
他抽出雪亮的长剑带着赤裸裸的抢劫与阴谋，不可一世地指向温南，他身后的士兵也已经从盾牌后准备好了黑洞洞的麻醉枪。  
*  
三天后，赌庄还在进行最后一轮的压注，而当日的门票也早就售磐，络绎不绝的人早早从七十六个入口走进斗兽场，围观一场凶残的表演。  
狂热的赌博浪潮前所未有地调动了人们的热情，连最两排的贵族席位也座无虚席，大人物携着夫人和小姐一起出现端坐在铺好的毛毯上，贵族的少年精力充沛地趴在最下层半人高的石墩上看着下面环状兽穴里关押的畜生，想看清楚那只传说中的狼人王被关在哪里，也因为这只传说中的狼人王，这里的将军特意把狼人军团带了过来，石头围墙旁又近百只狰狞高大的狼人占守。  
比赛还没有开始，沸反盈天的斗兽场过早地被点燃，九万人发出的各种声音组成尖啸的杂音裹着燥热的风卷向天际。  
当钟楼上响起绵荡的钟声，斗兽场的工人开始绕场向最前面的贵族敬礼示意，并介绍今天上斗场的主角。  
十一只雄狮，以及狼人王。  
谁都不知道这个传言是真是假，但是还是掀起了更狂热的浪潮。  
在第一席位的将军在此时站起来，声音高亢：“一直以来我们都知道狼人这些邪恶肮脏的生物，它们残暴！贪婪！而且愚昧！当他们诞生的那一刻，就是人类的灾难它们践踏我们的家园，摧毁我们的文明，抢夺女人制造更多像他们一样动物！”  
高台上的观众振臂呐喊：“撕碎它！”  
将军高举手臂，紧握拳头，“帝国的荣光下我们打败狼人，我们驯养狼人，我们让匍匐我们脚下！如今狼人生而为奴，洗清它们与生俱来的罪恶，否则我们将用手中的长剑将它们钉死在十字架之上……”  
鼓吹性的演讲之下，几乎所有人的神经都又紧绷又兴奋，全神贯注地听着第一席位传来的声音，在看台的最后一排，没有座位的人站得密密麻麻，有两个带着帽子的男人靠着红石墙，在周围所有人的呐喊中默不作声交换了一个视线。  
巴萨问：“怎么了？”  
兰斯笑了笑：“我们那里没有斗兽场，也没有这个故事。”  
巴萨说：“这里也没有狼人王。”  
兰斯往下看去，黑压压振臂呐喊的人群，讽刺的是在前面占守的侍卫是近百只高大的狼人，就像那位将军说的一样，在人类的锁链下，脸带牙箍，脖子套着勒莫斯环的狼人都静默看着前面无数张狂热的面孔。  
兰斯从衣服里拿出一瓶酒，喝了一口，问：“他会赢吗？”  
“不知道，我只知道今天所有的大人物都来了。”  
周围的人群又躁动起来，兰斯皱眉警惕看了一眼周围，在嘈杂的人声里问：“那个人呢？”  
巴萨想到几天那个目光，以及在那种习以为常俯视人的姿态里感觉到威势。  
轻轻摇头：“我没找到，那天百夫长走后，我回去找过他，但是他已经走了。”  
“你这么做……”  
“兰斯，我们不是狼人，我们可以站在这里看比赛，没有人会关注到我们。”巴萨按住他的肩膀，拿过他的酒瓶喝了一口，也看向下面，位于同心圆中间、陷进地面的斗场有数十个黑洞洞的兽穴，不知道哪里关着那只让这里情绪如此沸腾的狼人。  
巴萨拉了拉自己头上的帽子，低下头，“现在或输或赢都和我们无关，输了我们一样可以从这里走出去。”  
……  
下面将军的演讲已经差不多，他命令所有的狼人转过身，宣布：“如果今天狼人赢了，就赐他狼人军团骑士长，送给陛下，若是死在狮爪下，就让这所谓的狼人王鲜血祭奠帝国的王旗！”  
八个角的大鼓被敲响，在全场沸腾的呐喊声中，依然有人听到地下沉重的铁门被吊起，猛兽厚重的爪子踩在地上沉闷的声响，紧接着在地下隧道朝着唯一的出口奔跑起来，当一只雄狮从起重台跃出来的时候，看台上响起一阵“哗——”的欢呼。  
当饥肠辘辘的雄狮绕场低吼的时候，围起斗场的巨大石墩上，有两个魁梧的工人拉着胳膊粗细铁链吊起了最中间兽穴的铁门，在全场静默的一刻之中，巨大的狼爪踏出阴影，一只狼人走出洞穴，站立在日光下，强悍、凶猛，矫健结实的肌肉和银灰色的皮毛又极具美感。  
前几天在百夫长将这只狼人送往斗兽场的时候，就已经有不少人看到过这只狼人，现在再看依然感觉到了心惊的危险和压迫。  
那头饥肠辘辘的雄狮也一样，逡巡打量他，鬓毛一扇一扇，又不敢妄动。  
第一排抱着小妓子亵玩的罗素亲王坐了起来，对将军说：“这只狼的皮我要了。”  
将军点头，说：“只要它不被撕碎，就是您的。”  
此时一位贵族打扮的金发青年姗姗来迟，认识他的人都恭敬弓腰叫他一声：“尤少爷。”  
尤加是将军夫人的侄子，刚刚从赌场出来，一身不端正的做派很不得将军的喜欢，尤其是最近他借着将军的名义在赌庄放了很多半真半假的消息，这让去给将军请安的时候，也没有得正眼。  
原本打算让尤加娶自己女儿的将军夫人因为这个很为难，也只对尤加笑笑。  
尤加倒是不介意，一边看着下面纹丝不动的狼人和缓慢移动的狮子，拇指清脆地弹起一枚银币，银币翻飞间银光闪耀，栩栩如生的紫鸢尾在半空中折射出十字光芒。  
将军听着那清脆的声音，不耐烦地看过去，突然站起来：“尤加！”  
突然被叫住，伙同亲王在赌庄做庄放假消息的尤加有些心虚，问：“怎么了？大人。”  
将军抓过银币，手里的重量比其他普通的银币要重一点，雕刻异常精美，让人移不开眼睛。  
确认了一眼，瞳孔骤缩的将军猛地合起手掌，看向尤加：“哪里来的？”  
“赌场，老板说是人压得注，我说好看，就送给了我。”  
看见将军对罗素说话，尤加有些心虚地往那边看了看  
但是似乎只是交代几句，就带着人大步离开，而罗素也不知道到底将军看到了什么就大步离开。  
看着几个人离开的背影，还在纳闷的夫人突然想起自己在哪里看到过那枚精致的银币——家里高悬的皇帝画像前有一枚一模一样的奖章。  
在将军带着人刚刚离开的同一时刻，又爆发了一阵铺天盖地的呐喊！  
就见刚刚僵持不动的狼和狮子之间，狮子在饥饿与周围躁动空气的驱动下，前爪按地突然咆哮着冲了过去，恐怖的速度与咬合力几乎没有一个人类可以在它面前生还，被咬碎头颅也只是短短一瞬的事！  
而在差点碰到狼人脖子的一瞬，血腥巨口被类人又指甲坚硬锋利的十指扣住上下颚，捕食的雄狮几乎在半空中停滞了半刻，倒竖的狼瞳里能看清被热风吹动的金色鬓毛，被刺穿的手掌流下一串鲜红的血。  
然后狼人矫健强壮的双手猛地发力把雄狮摔了出去，后者在灰尘里上翻滚两圈才甩着尾巴站起来，野兽凶悍的天性被彻底激发，低吼着再次扑去！  
“杀了它！杀了它！”  
在原始的厮杀里，斗兽场里的人情绪到达了前所未有的高潮，所有人都在高喊，前面的贵族也放弃了矜持的仪态加入了野蛮的狂欢！  
当雄狮的尖牙咬上狼人的手臂时，全场爆发出了欢呼！  
而斗场中心迸发的鲜血带着滚烫的热和欢呼的浪潮洒溅在被扑倒的狼人脸上。  
就在欢呼还没有尽兴的时候，带血的尖牙被从狼人手臂拔起，在半空中划出一道血线，狼人用刺入狮子后颈的狼爪捏断其颈骨，扯下了狮头！  
随后浴血的狼人高举起了雄狮的头颅，犹带冰冷杀意的狼瞳环视周围，掷地有声：“我，就是狼人族的狼王，勒洛。”  
所有狼人按住石墩呲着獠牙低吼。  
慌乱的士兵马上用铁棍敲在狼人脖子上的铁环上，意图让这些躁动的狼人老实下来。  
“哈哈哈。”相比慌张的其他人，罗素在此起彼伏的金属相击声和嘶吼声中，鼓掌大笑，“竟然真的有这东西， 那今天我就要当着这群畜生的面杀掉他们的王。把地笼里剩下的狮子都放出来！”  
勒洛毫无惧意地往前，低沉的声音在呈同心圆的斗兽场内响起：“你们自称为主，用铁链控制我的族人，因为畏惧，你们宣扬仇恨，因为不安，你们奴役虐杀，但这永远不会让任何一只狼人臣服，往日的屈辱和仇恨，狼人族铭记于心，今日我来，不为人类任何暴政与压迫，我要所有狼人从今天开始为自由而战！狼人，”自称勒洛的狼人在全场死寂之中，在或惊或恐的目光下，双手暴力裂开脖子上的铁环，高喊道：“永不为奴！”  
所有狼人开始了暴动，被效仿狼王的行为来把双手放在了牢不可破的勒莫斯环上！  
一只狼人，可以对付，两只，三只，也可以，但是要是上百只呢？  
罗素大喊：“把这些狼人都推下去，狮子呢？为什么还没有把狮子放出来？”  
旁边的人手脚哆嗦：“大人，地笼的钥匙在将军身上。”  
*  
斗兽场外不远处的小酒馆门外站着一队列兵，这里时不时也能能听到斗兽场爆发的声音。  
昏暗的小酒馆里，提前离开的将军正神情紧张地站在在里面，声音发紧地向对面的人解释。  
狼人稀少，像初代这样强，一只能抵百人军队的狼人应该是要献给皇帝的，但是因为罗素的坚持，也想着罗素是那达的人，他也睁一只眼闭一只眼。  
在看到那枚银币的时候他就意识到可能出事了，而尤加还没有找来赌场的老板，他就在斗兽场外面遇到了对面的人。  
而从一开始就很少开口的人听了他长长的解释后，从罩袍下伸出手，拿起放在桌上银币的五指纤细，但又不似贵妇千金那般娇柔，白皙又有瘦削的筋骨，漂亮修长，像是一件艺术品，开口冷淡：“罗素在所有赌庄都压了钱，还放消息说你的狮子会杀死他。”  
“什么？绝对没有，我本来就打算今天过后把那只狼人送往那达，献给您……而且罗素大人说连狮子都打不过的初代也没有什么稀奇。”  
“啪！”手中把玩的银币被拍在桌上。  
虽然摸不准这位在想什么，又是来干什么的，但是感觉得到他对自己做法的不悦，将军连忙说：“您要去斗兽场里看看吗？说不定现在结束了。”  
对方站起来，淡声说：“这只狼人要是死了，你会为你的失职和贪心付出代价。”  
随后两人一前一后走出小酒馆，日光刺眼，远处斗兽场的声音阵阵，。  
卫兵也不认识捂得严严实实的人是谁，就看到将军在看到他的时候异常敬畏小心，所以没有敢看，都谨慎地低着头，朝着斗兽场走去方向走去。  
在几乎直射的日光下，前面象征帝国光荣与力量的斗兽场同样暴晒在日光下，呈现出盛大虚幻的灿烂，低矮的影子从墙角缓缓斜下。  
当听到越来越近的声音，将军也开始好奇自己没有看到的这场厮杀到底有多么精彩，小心翼翼开口：“您是为这只狼人来的吗？”  
看对方点头，他又问：“难道它真的狼人王吗？”  
没有等到回答，这场刚刚开启的对话就被突然从四面八方逃窜出来的人打断，受到惊吓的男人女人在街上狂奔，甚至还有穿着铠甲的士兵，所有人都惊慌失措地尖叫奔跑，像是看到什么可怕的东西。  
“怎么回事？”  
紧接着，他同样惊恐地看着斗兽场洞开的大门：  
像是噩梦边境令人恐惧又模糊的黑影一下就有了清晰的画面，那些直立行走的狼人，獠牙和利爪染着鲜血，回以仇恨冰冷的视线，然后速度极快地朝他跑来！  
极度的震惊和恐惧一下摄住了呼吸，让人一瞬间失去了拔剑的能力。  
在卫兵四散逃走的同时，他身后响起一道平静近乎漠然的声音，“你刚才的问题。因为那是我的狼人。”  
“噗——”躲开溅出来血让人躲开了半步。  
几只拎着人头的狼人盯着面前异常淡定的人类，然后拖着尸体在地上拉住一条血糊糊的痕迹离开。  
“野蛮。”  
温南看了一眼，转过身，在四周慌乱的人群里目不斜视踩着一面被狼爪撕碎的王旗走开。  
*  
在夜幕降临前，一排排新鲜的尸体取代了王旗高挂在斗兽场，与远处高地上十字架上风干的狼人尸体隔着血腥的仇恨遥遥相对。  
尽管狼人王许诺不会滥杀，他身边也有人类的同盟，但是被凌辱了几年的狼人们有怒有仇，胆战心惊的人类，无法分辨什么是压迫，什么又是反抗，他们想要的只有活命。  
在傍晚的时候，狼人驻守了城门，并打开，有条件的让无辜的平民离开。  
温南出现在抽噎的人群里，排在出城的长长队伍里。  
此起彼伏的哭声让他想要发脾气，亡国了也不见有这么多人哭得这么真情实感。  
温南盯着面前扯着嗓子哭泣的小孩，拧起眉心，瞪着小孩泪眼朦胧的眼睛，像是在很凶地质问：“哭什么？”  
小孩趴在他同样抽噎不止的母亲肩上，盯着后面这双漂亮的眼睛，一时止住了哭泣，对方伸手擦了一下他哭得脏兮兮的脸，比他母亲的手还软。  
小孩的母亲红着眼睛回头，就看到有人给了自己儿子一小袋果干，又哭又笑说：“谢谢您。”  
温南摆手，声音冷漠的提醒：“带着小孩不容易赶路，狼人不允许马车出城，最近的城邦你们走几天也赶不过去。”  
说不定到了之后也是被狼人占领了。  
当然他没有说出来恐吓他们。  
那个母亲很小声很惊恐地说：“但是这里都是狼人。”  
温南不喜欢说教，但还是提醒这群胆小的人:“狼人现在放你们出城就是在遵守狼王的约定，不用这么怕。狼人也不吃人。”  
“你是雅努斯教的人吗？”  
雅努斯新世界的门神，也可能是杀死神后的天神。  
温南马上就明白那个是什么东西，摇头，说：“我也要离开这里，但是是因为我的家不在这里。”  
“你不怕狼人吗？”  
温南一边摇头，一边轻轻拉了一下脸上的罩帽。  
漫长的队伍在夜色里缓慢前进，时不时就有雅努斯教的人来游说，有人听了更多人没有。  
走得近了一点，温南才知道狼人也没有那么蠢——他们的条件是要么留下来，要么两手空空走出去。  
怪不得尽头有不少人原路返回。  
快到温南的时候，他帮忙抱着小孩的一家人也因为这个条件犹豫了，雅努斯教的人趁机来劝说安抚。  
队伍前进得这么慢就是因为这个。  
温南抱着的小孩不知道什么时候不哭了，牙没长齐的小嘴“滋滋”吮着一块果干，看到父母在放东西，想去凑热闹，从这个香香的怀里滑下来。  
这个小麻烦可算自己走了。  
温南赶紧松了一口气，打算让他们让自己先出去。  
他带的东西都藏在罩袍里，一点也不心虚。  
还没有开口，原本还有些骚动的人龙突然寂静了下来，刚刚站在地上小孩紧紧拉住他的手，瞪大眼睛看着后面，一直站在阴影里的狼人也走出来，目光含着敬畏。  
温南也不回头，只瞪小孩，眼神示意：你嘴里的东西要掉了。  
小孩没看懂他的意思，要哭不哭地看着他身后出现的狼人。  
身上的伤口只简单包扎的狼人犹带血腥味和冷酷的威严，狼爪子把小孩的小嘴合上，说：“去找你父母。他是我的。”


	5. 第五章 第一夜

*  
在路上，刚开始阿洛还很平和地问自己的小人类：“你要去哪里？”  
温南说了三遍“你管得着吗你”后，阿洛就不再开口，半路把人抗在肩上。  
又回到那个小旅馆，被颠得头昏脑涨的温南被扔在床上，阿洛跪上床压着他的双手，带着淡淡血腥味的气息压向温南，狼吻几乎要戳到温南的脸上，温南咬着牙盯着他。  
阿洛好几天没有见他，心一软，低头去蹭他的脸，说：“外面很危险，我听到他们说在斗兽场外看到你……”  
“我不觉得危险，你不在的这几天我也好好的，现在也一样。”温南偏头躲开，“而且我马上就要出城了，你今天不让我走，我明天也要走。”  
阿洛几乎一天都浸泡在鲜血里，那些愤怒、发泄的咆哮和凄厉垂死的惊叫回荡不休，源源不断的鲜血像是劣质的伤药敷在狼人经年溃烂的伤口上，仇恨和死亡唤醒着狼人最原始的杀戮野性，阿洛浑身的血液极冷也极热，身为狼人的王，那双浅灰色的狼瞳之中已然是兽族特有的冷血，和不可抗拒的威严。  
虽然知道温南说的是气话，但是他还是觉得愤怒和威胁。  
温南还准备说两句，身上的罩袍被掀起盖住了他的头，然后身下就一凉，狼人粗糙的舌头舔了一下他的脚踝。  
温南把脸上的衣服抓下来，就看到狼人袒露出狰狞的兽根，并分开他的腿跩过去，带着侵略性的烫硬兽根不由分说抵上了他的腿心，温南腰一下就软下去，急忙说：“你要是敢乱来我就杀了你！”  
阿洛把袍子掀了过去又盖住他的脸，抬起温南细长的白腿，巨大紫红的兽根在他骚红娇嫩的穴口试探性的戳刺了两次。  
温南刚把脸上的衣服抓下来，就被突然进去的巨根撑得呜咽了一声，细白的手指拧紧，在狼人闷声进入的时候，温南仰起的脖子如一截会呼吸的软白玉，感觉到自己极限的时候，温南伸手在半空中抓了几下：“……太深了，你别动……”  
阿洛握着他的手把他抱起来，端着他的小屁股把人送到了自己跨间，在温南似哭似喘的声音里，呼出一口炽热的呼吸，舔掉了他眼角的眼泪，说：“这就是你现在还好好的原因。”  
“你浑身上下都是我的气息，他们知道你是我的狼后。”  
因为他的话，温南打着抖也不忘羞愤地瞪他。  
而阿洛说完就结束了给温南的短暂适应期，控制着温南在自己身上抬腰，在他刚刚被撬开的身体里凿弄。  
嫩滑紧致的窄穴因为被过分撑开，每一寸都在畏惧颤抖收缩，又在抽插之中变得湿润，只动了几下，在温南的抽噎喘息里就能听到黏腻的抽插声。  
温南被钉在了他身上，眼前发白，就只感觉到了那狰狞粗昂的兽根带给他的畏惧和惶恐。  
然后阿洛把温南压回了床上，看着温南失神的瞳孔，完全进入，次次都吻在了他的宫苞口，让温南疼得发不出声音，弓着背想要缩起来。  
但是对饱受欺凌穴口折磨还没有结束，在被撕裂的侵占之中身体凭着趋利避害的本能，温南像是被抽去了筋骨，浑身软糯，明珠似的眼底泛起湿润的雾气，被顶弄一下手指拧紧，喉咙发出若有若无地呻吟，挂在狼人腰上的光裸小腿在关节处泛着淡粉。  
很多次，虽然他感觉自己要被这只狼人弄死了，但是最后的结果都是这具诡异的身体变成了现在这样，沉溺在狼人带给他的欲望旋涡里，与外面人类、狼人比黑夜还要浓稠的血仇在一窗之隔里似痛非痛，浑身汗腻地和狼人紧紧厮缠。  
突然温南用力抓紧了狼人的肩膀，在哭喊抽搐之中推着他的肩膀，但是阿洛还是冷酷又用力地顶开了他这具身体里多出来的幼嫩器官，把小小的宫苞占满几乎撑成了他性器的形状。  
温南不断摇头抗拒，但还是感觉到了那伸出的倒刺卡住了他的身体，撑死成结，恐惧从尾椎升起，又被狼人控制住动弹不得，被狼人咬住脖子的时候，锋利的狼牙和体内凶悍的兽根一同带给他濒死的窒息感和快感。  
温南的世界模糊晃动，被操得烂熟的嫩穴包裹吮吸，在黏腻的交合声他喷出水儿来，伴随着虚脱的意识，温南在某一刻甚至不畏惧把他撑满地硬骨，浑身汗湿，粉粉的身体被干得虚通透抽搐，抗拒的手虚软垂下，被一只简单包扎过的狼爪接住。  
阿洛舔掉他嘴角的津液，看着像是被捅坏捣碎的温南，漂亮的眼睛失焦，微微喘息的嘴唇如嫣红的花瓣，整张脸浓香绝色。  
阿洛狠狠侵占着他，口吻又带着温柔：“你好漂亮。”  
抱着温南软绵绵的身体，卡着结顶弄他，舌头顺着他松开的衣领舔上他的锁骨，炽热的呼吸喷在温南脖子上。  
温南现在敏感极了，嫩穴收缩打颤，含着狼人的兽根像是无数张嫩嘴在吮吸，让狼人想要完成交配的欲望强烈。  
阿洛看着温南失神的脸，说：“我也刚开始也不清楚他们的计划，别生气了，不会有下次了，好吗？”  
温南洁白的鼻息翕动，勉力说：“不管我的事……”  
阿洛抱着他换了一个姿势，让他坐在自己身上，水亮狰狞的兽根滑出来一截，温南哆嗦着扶住了他硬邦邦的腰腹，在眼睛蓄泪的同时，身体里空出来的一部分被填满，让他张着嫣红的嘴啜泣。  
阿洛爱怜地把他抱在怀里，舌头舔过他皓白泛红的脖子，还有莹白单薄的肩头，在温南后仰时轻轻咬住了他又嫩又小的乳粒。  
等温南慢慢缓过来的时候，他已经像是一个淫叫的小妓子，半褪的衣服挂在他胳膊上，露出雪白纤瘦的身体沾满了狼人的口水和印记，又像是一个精美又没有灵魂的皮偶被狼人自下而上的操弄。  
“小南。”阿洛突然叫他。  
温南不喜欢他这么叫自己，没有人这么叫他。  
狼人这么叫好像就是他的私属品一样，阿洛第一次这么叫他的时候，他还很生气的指出：“我是你的主人，你怎么可以这么叫我？”  
阿洛没有在乎什么称呼，也不在乎温南的话，我行我素，喊他的时候，想叫什么就叫什么。  
就是每次他这么叫温南，温南都不会理他罢了。  
这次温南被他操得半熟，意识模糊，潮湿的眼帘扇动，茫然看着他，脸色难耐地微微皱着眉，像是不满。  
阿洛把又软又娇小的他抱在怀里，和他贴着脸：“我想要一只小狼崽。”  
温南瞪起杏子似的眼睛，马上摇头，黑发扫过狼人的脸，因为体内弹动勃发的兽根吓出了眼泪：“你出来，我不要我不要……阿洛你弄疼我了……”  
阿洛就知道他会这么说，就是想看温南服软的样子，听他的话后也没有再吓他，最后从他已经刺痛微麻的身体里离开，大量浓稠精液都射在了温南的红屁股上。  
温南躺在床上哆嗦着抱着枕头，两条腿像是软面条一样打开，肉呼呼的小阴茎有些红，但是下面合不拢的穴口更红，白嫩的阴唇里裂开的骚红嫩穴像是会呼吸一样在颤抖翕合。  
阿洛看他下面没有流血，就把他翻了过去。  
温南滚到床边躲开他的手，又被抓住按在床上，他趴在床上像是要藏起来一样，而外露的屁股被阿洛抓在手里又揉又捏，然后沾着精液的手就按进了他的臀缝。  
温南惊得要转身又被按住，阿洛说：“我试试。”  
温南现在敏感得很，身体又软，被狼人为所欲为。  
他屁股藏着的小穴看着粉粉的，闭得很紧，阿洛沾着精液抹上去，还更紧的缩了一下，阿洛把自己的精液都抹了上去，就扶着自己的兽根往里顶。  
温南被他按着腰，惨叫了一声，阿洛就退了出去。  
温南还没有松一口气，阿洛就用布条缠住他的嘴，然后不知道从哪里拿出一块油膏，抹开的时候还有很香腻的味道。  
阿洛把这东西抹开在自己粗大硬长的兽根上，提高温南的腰臀，缠着纱布的手撑在温南耳侧，沉甸甸地压向温南。  
温南感觉自己像是被劈开了，惨白着脸颤抖不已，当被狼人完全抱在怀里的时候，他已经满脸是泪洇湿了脸上的布条。阿洛带着他的手去摸，摸到还有一截在外面时，他的手哆嗦了一下，被捂住的嘴“呜呜”抗拒。  
阿洛握着他发抖的五指抹上滑腻的香膏，沉着声音哄骗他：“你自己摸摸就不疼了。”  
温南想让他出来，葱白似的五指去扶着身后的巨根，又软又滑的手哆嗦着乱动几下就把半入的兽根又弄进去几寸，撑得他漂亮的背后像是一把弓一样弯起，脊线有一线流水似的光。  
阿洛舔掉他后颈的薄汗，控制着不让他乱动，一只带着冰凉冷意的狼爪摸到了他的前面，锋利的指甲摸着他娇嫩的花唇，若有若无碰到里面还潮热敏感的嫩肉。  
温南像是被架在了刑架上，整个人悬在一条微弱的线上，前前后后的危险都让他惊惶畏惧，头抵在床上，被打湿的眼前模糊发烫，浑身又白又腻的皮肤都在瑟瑟颤动。  
在这种强势又温存的性侵里，阿洛摸到他的前面有了温腻的水，连肉呼呼的小阴茎也立了起来，整个人像是没有了骨头，塌着腰用肥白的屁股承欢，被扭过的脸酡红靡丽。阿洛扯下她脸上的布条，按住他的嘴唇，舌头伸进去舔他嘴里的软肉，温南呛得呜咽不停仰着头往后躲，阿洛耸动着要在他紧窄的甬道里缓缓插动，带着命令的口吻说：“舌头伸出来。”  
温南啜泣着伸出嫩红的舌头，仰头去舔狼人的舌头，被狼人灼热的呼吸包裹。  
旅馆的小木床吱吱呀呀作响，从房顶垂下的床幔摇晃一下，帘子里就泄出一声承受不住的尖吟，求饶的声音似哭非哭。  
最后被提着腰接受射精的时候，温南脱力地滑在床上，被撞得红红的臀尖在应激似的颤动，浓白的精液顺着臀缝流下。  
强壮高大的狼人跪在他身后，手上的绷带散开，浑浊又黏重的空气里混着血腥，让这场交媾扭曲之中又带着极致的投入和沉沦。  
在把要把温南灌满似的射精中阿洛与生俱来的占有欲得到了前所未有的满足，把温南抱在怀里轻咬他的脖子和脸，最后检查他的身体时情不自禁咬了一下他的屁股，想到温南奇特的身体，把流出来的精液堵了回去。  
还在咬着被子发抖的温南又呜咽了一声，哭得很红的眼睛没有气势地瞪他。  
阿洛把手从他像张红肿小嘴似的下面拿出来，被紧紧含着发出了“啵”地一声。  
温南眼角就留下眼泪，抬起腿朝他踹过去，软绵绵地腿被握住，温南难受不已：“疼。”  
阿洛看他又薄又平的肚子似乎鼓起来了一点，帮他按了一下，温南的腿就哆嗦不停，让狼人看到他艳红的穴流出精来。  
阿洛按住他挣扎的手，又揉了几下，然后舌头舔过他还痉挛的腿根，说：“我给你舔干净。”  
温南急忙摇头，但是没来得及，说出来也不管用，狼人的舌头已经舔上了看着再碰一下就要破掉的薄嫩娇肉。  
温南郁润雪白的身体挺腰如拒如送，在这种刺痛又绵长的折磨里控制不住地抽噎，没有多久拧着眉心如一只白鸟哀哀喘了一声后晕了过去。  
狼人有些意犹未尽地把温南抱起，看着他娇滴滴红白的脸，舔了一下。  
每次看到温南的脸，他都能觉得平静和满足。  
温南是他放在家里都怕被偷走的宝贝，偏偏他总是要和自己闹别扭，阿洛在从斗兽场出来就去找了温南，看到温南的小箱子还在，但是他的那些药剂笔记都带走，就知道他的小人类跑了。  
幸好他身上都是狼王的气息，所以看到他和将军站在一起，狼人也只是看了他一眼就转身离开。  
但是当时情况那么混乱，外面都是军队的残部、惊恐暴乱的平民，和红眼的狼人，到处都是尸体和鲜血，在暴乱面前人命显得那么微不足道，冰冷又微不足道的惊惶和死亡几乎把这座昔日繁华的城市填满。  
谁都不能保证被仇恨激红眼睛的狼人一定不会杀了温南。  
阿洛想起就后怕，又确定了一下光溜溜的温南身上都被自己标记满了。  
就在狼人反复确认，又对自己的小人类爱不释手的时候，“啪”外面传来的声音让狼人的耳朵动了动，眼底温存的神色迅速收起，用被子把温南裹住，拉起床幔。  
狼爪踩在地上让木质地板发出细微的声响，接着就有高大的黑影出现在门口，外面传来多纳有些紧张的声音：“阿洛。”

*  
作为军事要塞的佩鲁贾，在经历剧变和屠杀后的第一晚异常安静，军队不知所踪，城门关闭的时候战战兢兢的人们躲在黑暗之中，千家万户的门窗紧闭没有灯光，带着十字架的牧师手持蜡烛在只有风声的街道穿行。  
环绕城邦的站岗哨塔都被狼人占领，最远最高的那处点燃鲛人灯的哨塔上有着狼人黑色的影子，似在整个黑暗的城市投下了阴影。  
狼人用一下午的时间杀死了贵族，控制了军队。  
而刚刚出现在人们眼前就咬碎了佩鲁贾心脏的狼王没有高坐在将军的府邸，就在一家普通的小旅馆里，楼下站着四只狼人和几个人类。  
多纳带来的人有三个，来自蒂亚的自由诗人兰斯，和佩鲁贾的商人巴萨，以及一头金发的尤加。  
尤加第一次面对面和这种生物打交道，一下午的心理冲击还在，现在还能回想起那种直击灵魂的恐惧和威胁。虽然兰斯他们告诉他，习惯就好了，目前看短短半天他是习惯不了。  
小房间里，高大的狼人让空间显得小了不少，尤加看着房间的里俊美矫健的银狼，身上下午斗兽场上锋利冷冰的杀意和兽性已经消失，浅灰色的狼瞳平和冷静，只有身上的伤口还暴露着他之前凶残的杀心。  
而他身后拉起床幔的小床上，似乎是睡着哪个人类。  
来的路上他就听说了，狼王有一个人类的伴侣。  
这很稀奇，但也是一个好消息。  
尤加这次来就是来表达自己的诚意，毕竟每一只狼人恪守着狼王的命令，对他丝毫未伤。  
他的存在也帮了狼人很多，所以他从军营出来后，就来见了狼王。  
但当和狼人的视线对上，尤加还是咽了一下喉咙，在升起的冷汗中又一次质问自己为什么要这种随时可以撕碎自己的生物合作。  
城里几乎所有贵族领主都变成了尸体，尤加的害怕也不是没有原因。  
“对了，佩鲁贾好像来了一位大人物，我今天看到你们好像也不知道他的存在。”尤加最后提起自己偶然间得到那枚银币，他就是看到和将军家的一样才从赌坊老板那里要来，而且从将军的反应来看，那就是那达来的大人留下的记号。  
“要真的是那达的人，那就要警惕今天他可能已经出城，要是没有出城，我们要想办法把他找出来。和那达的对峙对我们也更有利些。”  
多纳看了狼王一眼，说：“那枚银币是我们的。”  
尤加有些诧异，但是也没有多说，简单道：“原来是这样。那今天大约有一万人出城，我们扣留了所有的钱和马车，以人类的脚程，徒步需要一周才能到附近的城邦，就算途中遇到车马，也要三天，再传到那达最快也要五天，我们有五天的时间做好准备。今天太晚了，剩下的我明天再来。”  
和尤加这样的聪明人打交道就是很愉快，一直没有怎么开口的狼王在他走的时候说他要是想可以挑选一个狼人留在他身边。  
尤加说自己会考虑一下。  
在走出旅馆后，他心有余悸地摸了一下脖子上的冷汗。  
兰斯说：“尤加少爷放心吧，他们很信守承诺。”  
“叫我尤加就好。”尤加舒展了一下身体，走在空旷的街上，懒洋洋说，“我今天看到了，回家对他们来说是更有诱惑里的事。但是人的恐惧不是那么容易克服的，再让我适应两天。”  
巴萨：“要是有一只狼人在你身边，你可能就不会那么怕他们了。”  
兰斯：“狼人也可以帮你做很多事，也能保护你的安全。”  
尤加笑了笑：“留一只狼人在身边？”  
他看了看后面远远跟在后面巴萨和兰斯的两只狼人，高大的影子在地上拉长，像是行走的森林之中，静谧无声，和平时带着勒莫斯环沉默跟在人类身后没有什么两样。  
尤加轻声：“你们这样想就还是把他们当做兽族的帮手和奴隶，可是狼王是要带他们回家的，他们说着狼人永不为奴啊，现在跟在你们身边的就不是以前那个没有声音的影子。”

*  
几个人类走后，多纳也没有多待就把小房间还给了阿洛。  
阿洛掀开床幔就闻到了里面旖旎的气息，温南睡在床上，黑发雪肤，像是一颗莹莹的宝珠。  
阿洛抚摸着他白嫩的脸，从他的脸舔到锁骨，又把他放下，接着狰狞怒涨的兽根抵上他柔软的嘴唇。  
温南太弱了，每次弄他都受不了，今天趁机碰了他的后面，阿洛也不想太折腾他，雄起气息浓重的冠头顺着他形状漂亮的嘴唇磨蹭，一边想着他今晚的样子。  
闭着眼睛的温南难受地舔了一下嘴唇。  
被软嫩的舌头舔了一下，阿洛就按住他的头不让躲，温南皱着眉哭了两声，阿洛便把他放回枕头上。  
温南马上转过身滚到了床角。  
——也不知道到底是醒还是没有醒，  
狼人看他漂亮纤细的后背，觉得他是没有醒，要是醒着，肯定会生气。  
阿洛上床刚把他抱在怀里，捏捏他的胳膊，舌头把他的脸舔得湿漉漉的，把温南的两瓣嘴唇舔开。  
温南往后躲了一下，伸手捏住他的狼吻。  
阿洛有些讶异：“什么时候醒的？”  
温南本来不想开口，他浑身黏重酸痛，想昏睡过去算了，但是这只狼实在太无法无天了。  
他靠在狼人温暖干燥的胸口，闭着眼睛说：“我都听到了。那个巴萨，他这样的人随时都可能把你出卖，这次不知道，下次一样可以你瞒着你，他想要一个可以全身而退的角色，你在替他冒险。”  
“我不替任何人冒险。”  
狂妄，自大，又固执。  
对着温南温厚无害的样子，但是从小就出生在森林的小狼王没有人能使唤得他，就知道用这个样子哄骗温南。

温南手指抓在他胸口的毛发里，有温暖的体温，还毛茸茸的，温南手指抓紧了想给他揪点下来，闷声问：“那个尤加是谁？”  
“莱托的一个少爷，是来这里姻亲，他母亲是因为他父亲诬陷不贞死于断头台。”  
温南问：“你相信他吗？”  
阿洛抚摸着他光裸的后背，毫不犹豫说：“狼人没有盟友。”  
温南说：“你总是在冒险。在你身边太危险了，我明天就要走。”  
“等把狼人都从勒莫斯解放出来，我就不冒险了。”阿洛含住他的脖子，锋利的牙齿在细薄的皮肤上微微陷下去，能清晰感觉到下面鲜血流淌的血管。  
温南没有力气，懒得理他。  
这时门外传来敲门的声音，阿洛舔了一下他脖子上的牙印，说：“是多纳他们。”  
阿洛开门，和多纳他们说了些什么。  
听到门关掉的声音，温南从床幔后伸出一颗脑袋，就看到强悍的狼人抱着一个飘着热气的浴桶，脚步沉沉地走过来，“咚”地放在床边。  
温南看着清澈荡漾的热水，漂亮的小脸上露出了勉强满意的神色，刚准备下床脸就皱起来。  
自己现在的样子让他想到了以前看到的那些被亵玩后几乎走不了路的男童。  
又觉得这只狼可恶可憎。  
温南不说话，阿洛把他抱下水后，又检查了一下他的身体，确实很红，薄薄亮亮的，不能在碰了。  
“明天可能不能走路了。”  
温南警惕地抱住膝盖：“我重新找一只狼人。”  
阿洛趴在浴桶边，拨水浇在他肩膀上，笑了一下。  
温南抬起头，从他眼底看到了一抹没藏掉的嘲意，伸手捏住他的狼耳朵，说：“你笑什么？”  
“笑你好好看。”  
“你以为我找不到狼人吗？”  
阿洛不觉得他能找到，不忠于狼王的会被他杀掉，而温南也不可能离开他左右：“你不会离开我。”  
温南抿了一下嘴巴，手指在他耳朵上捏了捏，有些不甘心：“我以前有过狼人。”  
阿洛很感兴趣，拿掉毛巾，看着坐在水里白白嫩嫩的温南：“是什么样子？”  
“想不起来了，反正和你不一样。”  
阿洛和他贴得很近，形状凌厉的狼瞳清晰印着温南的脸：“是吗？”  
在他的威慑下温南偏过头，不情不愿地承认：“是一只小狼。”  
阿洛笑了一下，说：“小狼长大会不一样，但是他们小时候耳朵的颜色就是现在的毛色，你还记得吗？”  
温南想了一下，说：“不记得了。他在我身边待了两天，他们就杀死了他。”  
温南看着水面，漆黑的眼睫在袅袅热气之中遮着眼睛。  
“他们是谁？”  
温南淡淡说：“我的仇人。”  
“在那达？”阿洛把他从温水里抱起来，用毛巾裹住他，声音也很平淡，“我帮你杀了他们。”温南裹得像一只蚕蛹，露出白白的脸，说：“那达没有你想的那么脆弱，丢掉这里对皇帝来说也构不成威胁，朱诺有八个军事要塞，而且皇帝自己有三十万人的军队和狼人军团。”  
三十万的军队，几乎等于佩鲁贾的总人口数，黄金军队的铁蹄一旦出兵，整个朱诺王朝的大地都会震颤。  
“而且，现在是没有办法让狼人和人类共处，人类不会相信异族，狼人在取得自由后也不会忘记仇恨。”  
“我知道。”阿洛说，“我不会让你陷入危险。”  
温南气不打一出来，磨着牙想要咬人，刚想说那你怎么不让我走。  
但还是咽了回去。  
他知道阿洛没有骗他。  
阿洛有走在刀锋上的清醒和冷静。  
他也没有真的要温南一直留在身边，温南想起自己还没有去看过的树屋，想咬着被子转过身不去理狼，又和他对视一会，说：“去把我的东西拿来。”  
阿洛去把温南装着奇奇怪怪药剂的箱子拎过来，在他面前打开，看到温南细细的手指在里面翻找拿了些东西出来。  
“过来坐这。”温南凶巴巴说。  
被使用过的绷带都被扔在地上，阿洛摊开手掌露出被狮子贯穿的凶残伤口。  
在温南给他上药的时候，阿洛就看着温南剔透的脖子和脸，温南看着就是很金贵的样子，也不知道哪里学的包扎人的手艺，把两只手臂都缠得均匀好看。  
等弄完狼人身上其他伤口，温南累得想倒头就睡，拒绝了狼人礼尚往来要给自己上药的提议。  
阿洛捏住他的脸，说：“要么我给你擦，要么你自己来。”  
温南转过身，自己低头挣扎了几下，指尖往里戳了一下就疼得他直打哆嗦，又生气又愤怒地躺在床上用被子盖住了脸。  
阿洛把他带着药香的手腕放在嘴里咬了咬，说：“不会弄疼你。”然后用指甲摸了药膏轻轻抹在他前后都肿得紧紧的穴口上，刚刚擦完温南就闭上腿，扯下被子挑着眼梢瞪人说：“你烫到我了。”  
阿洛把自己白白嫩嫩的小人类抱在怀里，舔他剔透修长的脖子：“好了。”狼尾巴盖住温南的屁股。  
温南很快就睡着，手指摸着干燥的狼毛，温暖柔软的环境让他坐了一个很奇怪的梦。  
在主教清脆的手铃声之中，数十米高的城堡上彩色玻璃折射着帝国至高无上的荣光，而被推开的门轴发出年代久远的声音，刮进来的长风吹起裙袍，阳光流水一样照耀在地上水晶雕刻的紫鸢尾上，门口出现的高高低低的黑影在房间里拉得很长。  
那达。  
他又梦到了那达。  
温南一下就醒了，周围是还是简陋的小旅馆，头顶垂着劣质粗糙的床幔，身边的狼人不见了。  
温南坐起来刚想去窗边看看外面街上的情景，阿洛就推门进来，把手里的一捧花放在他手上，很新鲜娇嫩，也不知道这只狼哪里来的时间去摘花。  
温南还没有笑出来，阿洛就然后换上狼族一贯粗野的示爱方式，把温南的舔了个遍，隔着裤子在温南屁股上蹭了蹭，在温南发脾气前把怀里小心圈着花的温南抱起来说：“我们换一个地方住。”  
街上已经出现了军队，还有零星的平民，甚至也有开张的商铺。  
惨痛的回忆和不可名状的恐惧都可笑又无可奈何都留在了昨天。  
他们看了一路，最后停在了一座城堡前——是佩鲁贾前将军的府邸。  
周围驻守的狼人目不斜视巡逻，跟在他身后的阿洛说：“我们不在这里长住，就暂时住一下。我陪你去看看。”  
最先占领这里的都是狼人，他们处理东西都很简单粗暴，也不讲究，很多东西都原原本本放着，阿洛说某些带着帝国印记的东西都扔在了地下室。  
在有人来找阿洛时，温南便自己去了那个堆着没有用的画和雕像的地下室，没有怎么费力气就在一块石膏下找到了自己要找的东西。  
裱画的金框已经被拆了，那幅用昂贵群青蓝、朱砂红绘做皇帝画像已经沾了灰尘，脸也已经被撕破看不出本貌。  
温南看着那张精美的画像从边缘开始燃烧，吞噬了皇帝的王座、权杖、皇冠……  
在有人来的时候，一缕灰烟从灰烬之中升起。  
温南转过身，和兰斯的视线对上。  
他们之前见过几次，不过这还是兰斯第一次单独和温南见面，狼人的伴侣一直很神秘，在狼人族也只有狼王的心腹才有机会接触。  
刚才突然和温南的视线对上，兰斯也感觉到了巴萨之前说的那种居高临下的目光。

*  
阿洛去找温南的时候，就看到健谈的兰斯和他一起走在石砖路上，兰斯腰间挂着的小酒瓶“叮叮”作响，兰斯正和温南说着什么。  
今天温南和以前一样，带着厚厚的罩帽，露出雪白的尖下巴，从阴影露出的眼睛明亮又平淡，但因为手里抱住一束新鲜的小花，看着又比之前柔软。  
等兰斯走后，阿洛走过去，身材悍拔矫健，站在温南身边有显著可恐的诧异，灵敏的嗅觉闻着温南身上新奇的气息，问：“你们在说什么？”  
“他想让我加入雅努斯教。”他们似乎觉得温南是狼人的人，就会和人类的叛徒站在一起。  
阿洛一直不希望有其他人知道温南的存在，看着前面离开的马车，狼瞳微缩：“你怎么回答的？”  
他站在阿洛身边，低头抚摸着细碎的小花，嘴角噙着淡淡的嘲讽。  
“我问他们，他们是否觉得自己能成功。”杀死神后，打开新世界。  
兰斯当时问：“你不相信阿洛？”  
温南摇头。


End file.
